


Building a life

by Sharpe_Canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Smut, Soft Ava Sharpe, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe_Canary/pseuds/Sharpe_Canary
Summary: Sara and Ava accidentally get pregnant, sending them into joy and worry as they try to move from being time moms to real moms.**I dont know how many, but there will be multiple chapters**
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 73
Kudos: 191





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted a specific Avalance fic that I've had in my head for a while, so i decided to write it myself! I love the idea of them having their own little family, and dealing with the ups and downs of what that may bring to them
> 
> Aslo, the Time Bureau still exists, because I preferred it when Sara and Ava both had their own thing, but most of the events in season 5 still happened, even if I may need to edit some details to fit with the Bureau still existing!!
> 
> *I am NO expert at biology and pregnancy and all that, so some details may be hazy/incorrect*
> 
> Bare with me and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava reunite after a long week apart

'Babe, I'm home!' yelled Sara as she stepped through the portal she had opened from the Waverider, into the open kitchen of Ava's apartment. As she closed the portal behind her, she kicked off her shoes while looking at the clock to see that it was 10pm, wandering if Ava had come home from the Bureau yet. Even though it was Ava's apartment, Sara had grown to think of it as her home as well, growing attached to the house that reminded her of her lover. Of course, she loved her room on the time ship, but she often found herself longing for a feeling of normalcy that she rarely had in her line of work, seeking out Ava's apartment to provide her that sense of contentedness. 

Just as Sara took off her jacket, she got ready to yell again, but heard Ava's footsteps patting above her on the second floor, before the beautiful bombshell made her way down the stairs happily, before throwing her arms around Sara's neck,

'I'm here, baby' she muttered before placing a soft kiss on Sara's lips, as Sara's arms snaked around the taller blonde's hips, 'Mmm... I missed you' she sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

Sara had been away on a mission for the last few days, and with Ava being busy at work, they hadn't seen each other for over a week.

'God I missed you too...' muttered Sara before moving in to kiss Ava again, '...so much.'

Sara instantly felt a dull ache build in the pits of her stomach. She had longed for their reunion over the last few days, having been needing Ava to scratch a certain itch that Sara herself just couldn't ease, no matter how much she had tried. Ava noticed the change in Sara's eyes, her magnificent blues being dominated by her dilating dark pupils, causing arousal to wash over herself. 

As their kisses became heated, Sara's hands wandered over Ava's back, before coming around to her front, lightly scratching the Director's abs through the forest green button up she wore. Ava felt a chill run through her, and moved her own hands from cupping Sara's head, to tugging at the Captain's tight V-neck t-shirt. She had also missed Sara, having been under a lot of stress and needing to feel some relief, and now that they were finally back together, she was determined to make the most of it.

Ava looked into Sara's eyes for permission, before carelessly tugging the shirt over the shorter blonde's head, and throwing it onto the nearby couch. Sara immediately did the same to Ava, only she ripped Ava's shirt open, causing buttons to fly across the room, exposing Ava's heaving chest. Sara lunged forward to burry her head in the crevice of Ava's breasts, but before she could get too comfortable, Ava roughly brought both hands to cup Sara's ass, lifting her body up to straddle Ava's, before turning and heading towards the stairs. 

As they clumsily climbed, Sara devoured Ava's face, marking a path from the corner of her lips, up to nibble on her ear left lobe. Ava felt the woman she was holding pull her in tighter, and move her centre up and down Ava's stomach, ready to be touched. Ava let out a deep groan, nearly collapsing and taking Sara right there on the stairs, but her determination to reach the comfy destination that was their bed drove her forward; after all, she planned on fully showing Sara her love all night, and knew they would need more space to do so than on the narrow staircase.

Once they reached the bedroom, Ava threw Sara onto the bed, practically jumping on top of the girl, settling between her legs, before sitting up again to strip herself of her pants, Sara once again following her, wildly kicking her tight leather jeans off of her ankles. Ava couldn't help but laugh at Sara's frustrations, reaching out to help free her right ankle from the tight fabric, before throwing the pants on the floor.

With both women now down only to their underwear, Ava, still holding on to Sara's ankle, began kissing her way up her leg. As she closed in on the spot Sara need her the most, she felt Sara squirm beneath her, trying to move closer to Ava's face. Ava could see wetness already soaking Sara's dark, lacy underwear, and let out a guttural groan.

The sound her lover had made turned Sara on immensely, thinking that she could come on the spot. She longed to touch Ava, reaching down for the woman's strong arms and tugging her towards herself, lips once against crashing against each other desperately. Ava's blonde locks tickled Sara's chest as her head moved downwards towards her breasts, before a skilled arm reached between Sara and the mattress, unhooking the bra that denied Ava full access to Sara's body.

Once the bra had been thrown away, Ava crouched down, ready to devour Sara's breasts. She left sloppy kisses all around Sara's right nipple, before opening her mouth to lick and suck on the nipple, as her right hand moved up to knead and play with the other one between her fingers. Usually, Sara would be more than happy for Ava to have her way with her breasts, but they had been sensitive lately, and rough playing with them didn't do Sara any favours tonight,

'Aa.. gently' gasped Sara while holding Ava's head tenderly, knowing that the slightly older woman would instantly worry.

'Oh sorry baby, do they hurt' Ava immediately backing away, hands now running up and down Sara's sides comfortingly as she sat above her, not wanting to cause Sara any discomfort.

'Just a little, I think I'm just ovulating' replied the woman beneath her, still breathing heavily as she bucked her hips again, desperate for friction.

'Well that explains your eagerness' smirked Ava before bending down to passionately kiss Sara on the mouth.

'I'm always eager for you, baby' Sara cockily replied, 'It's just that I'm especially eager tonight'

On that note, Ava returned to what she had been previously doing, only much gentler this time. She peppered light kisses from one breast to the other, swirling her tongue lightly before encompassing an entire nipple into her warm mouth. Sara let out a satisfied sigh, in love with the fact that Ava took such good care of her when she needed her to. The taller woman made her way down, kissing a few scars she met along the way, always showing Sara that her supposed imperfections were perfect in her eyes.

'Aves...please' she breathed out, so horny now she was on the brink of pain. 'I need you'

Just as Sara finished her sentence, Ava's right hand shot up from where it had been caressing Sara's thigh, cupping Sara's wet centre. Sara immediately moaned loudly, bringing her own hand down to keep Ava's hand pressed up against her as she rubbed herself on her hand, but it wasn't long before she needed more.

Ava swiftly hooked her fingers under Sara's underwear, and slid them off her muscular legs. Her mouth watered at the scene in front of her as she sat up to assess the situation. Wetness gushed between her own legs at the masterpiece that she rested her eyes upon. Sara was sprawled out on the bed, her hair surrounding her head like sunrays, with both arms resting by her side, itching to touch herself, but knowing that Ava would be doing plenty of that for her. Her chest was flushed red, and heaving as she struggled to contain herself, but lower down was where the prize lay. Sara was so wet, that if Ava didn't know any better, she could've sworn that the girl had already came. Ava had been so transfixed on the woman, almost forgetting that she was allowed to touch such a magnificent creature.

'Baabyy...' Sara groaned, moving her body lower to capture a thigh between her legs, but before she got too worked up, Ava quickly moved.

Grasping on to Sara's legs, Ava laid herself down before diving into her Canary. Sara's legs instantly found themselves resting on Ava's shoulders, clamping the woman in now that she finally had her where she needed her. Ava's tongue pressed heavily into Sara, licking her up from entrance to clit, before sucking confidently on the enlarged nub. Sara withered beneath Ava, not able to comprehend what her lover was doing to her. As Ava kept lapping at Sara, an arm that had held onto Sara's left thigh loosened, snaking under the leg, before the free hand brushed against Sara's centre, collecting the wetness that glistened beautifully.

'What do you want, Sar...hmm?' Ava mumbled into Sara, causing vibrations that nearly made Sara's eyes roll into the back of her head.

'You....' Sara panted, 'I want...ahhh' she stopped as Ava's tongue shot inside her, before exiting and giving her clit a harsh flick. Sara pulled herself together enough to continue, 'I want you...inside me...NOW'

At that confirmation, Ava thrusted two fingers inside Sara as deep as she could, knowing that the smaller blonde could easily take it, especially when she was in the state that she was in at this time of her cycle. As Ava pumped her fingers in and out, curling them once in a while, her mouth still paying all of it's attention to Sara's clit, Sara's moans got more erratic as she felt her pulse picking up speed along with Ava's deft fingers,

'Fuck...more baby...please...ahhh...I need more' Sara breathed harshly between words, before another finger swiftly entered her as Ava continued to rock her world.

Ava hummed into Sara, knowing it's effect on her, and as her fingers reached the rough spot inside of Sara that made her go crazy, Ava's free arm shot up to Sara's stomach to keep her from rising off the bed. With Sara now screaming Ava's name beneath her, Ava took Sara's clit into her mouth and gave it one last frenzy of tugging and sucking, as Sara finally felt the heat she had inside her, explode. With her left hand fisting the crumpled sheets beneath her, Sara's right hand flew to the hand that rested on her flexing abs, needing to hold on to Ava as she rode her through her orgasm. Sara's vision went white, with black dots dancing everywhere, and as she felt Ava's fingers fighting against the resistance of her walls, she came forcefully all over Ava and the bed, clamping her legs together, surely almost suffocating her lover.

Ava, although was almost struggling to breathe, was also in complete bliss as she helped Sara through the wonderful orgasm she had given her. She contemplated continuing, wanting nothing more than to push Sara too her limits, however she decided against it, not wanting to tire Sara out before she had a chance to use one of their favourite toys on her. As she felt the vice like grip on opposites sides of her head begin to relax, and the hand she was holding grow limp, Ava slowed her movements inside Sara, giving her clit a few more sweet kisses, before crawling up Sara and removing her hand. Sara shivered as she felt her walls be left empty again, still breathing heavily. Ava kissed her way up the valley between Sara's breasts, before settling her mouth onto Sara's, letting Sara taste herself on Ava's lips.

'Mmmm' Sara hummed contentedly, as she brought her left arm up and into Ava's wonderful hair, holding the back of her head, as her right arm raked lightly over Ava's left bicep.

When they parted, Ava kissed Sara's cheek before lowering herself next to the blonde, allowing Sara to catch her breath, as Ava stared at her freckled face.

‘So’ Asked Ava, ‘how was your week?’, causing both her and Sara to break out into a fit of laughter as they held each other closely.


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava continue to worship each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the inspo for this chapter came from a fic I read a while ago, but I can't seem to find it again. I really liked the idea that the writer had, so if the writer ever sees this chapter, I hope that this is okay, and you take it as a compliment that I loved your work! :)

As the two women caught up with one another, Ava began to grow restless, with her own needs having not been taken care of yet. As Sara noticed Ava's thighs begin to rub together, an attempt for friction, a smirk spread across her lips and she ran her tongue between her teeth.

"Your turn" the Captain slurred as she pushed Ava onto her back and straddled her hips.

Sara bent her head down, attaching her lips to Ava's neck. Ava hummed in pleasure as the woman on top bit and suck, marking Ava as her own. There was no denying that Sara was a skilled lover, and Ava's reaction to her easily proved that. Sara wasted no time in stripping Ava of the little fabric that she had left covering her body, practically ripping the bra off her shoulders before yanking Ava's underwear off of her long, luscious legs.

As Ava laid there with her knees up and legs open, Sara sat on her knees, a wicked grin on her face, as her hand fondly stroke up Ava's leg and around her thighs.

"Babe, don't you dare start teasing me now" Ava husked out, partly worried by Sara's facial expressions.

"Naww...okay baby" Sara whined teasingly, before bending down to whisper into Ava's ear, 'The night's still young after all.'

Ava shivered as Sara softly bit her earlobe. The short blonde knew this to be a sensitive spot for Ava, and took advantage of it often.

At Ava's request, Sara quickly made her way down the long body that squirmed beneath her. She stopped at the two glorious mounds of Ava's breasts, worshipping the creamy skin with sloppy kisses until the woman's nipples were rock solid. Sara adored Ava's breasts, and truly felt like she could spend all day there, sucking at the sweet nipples that sat up for her so enticingly.

Ava's hands were in Sara's hair, eyes closed in bliss, she caressed Sara's head and holding her close to her heaving chest. As Sara's hands roamed across her rib-cage and around to her back, she felt Sara move a leg, situating it between Ava's, before slowly pressing a cool thigh into Ava's warm centre. The taller woman moaned her approval at the sudden contact, loving feeling Sara everywhere on her body. Ava began grinding onto the thigh, flexing her abs as Sara pressed down to meet her.

"Turn around baby" Sara sweetly ordered as she let Ava's left nipple go, pulling her leg away from Ava, causing Ava to let out a sad moan. Sara smiled before kneeling down to kiss Ava's belly, both hands caressing Ava's hips in an attempt at helping the woman turn to face the mattress.

Before doing as instructed, Ava sat up to meet Sara, kissing her gently yet passionately, both hands cupping Sara's face. Sara brought her left hand up to caress and lightly brush her thumb across the back of Ava's right hand, as she pushed her tongue into Ava's mouth, gaining quick access to Ava's. They often fought for dominance, both women enjoying taking control once in a while, but tonight they were content with just being together and giving each other the pleasure that they needed.

Once they broke the kiss, coming up for air, Sara pulled her face away, smiling again at Ava's eagerness to continue, but insisting this time that Ava turn. As Ava turned away, Sara gave her a playful spank on her left ass cheek, causing Ava to let out a flirty squeal.

"Watch it, Lance" giggled Ava before laying down.

Once Ava got comfy, Sara straddled her back, bringing her hands to Ava's shoulders. She had felt that tense knots had formed in Ava's back, a result of Bureau stress no doubt, and so had decided to give her a massage. Sara gently swept Ava's cascading hair to the side, bending to kiss the newly exposed area, before attaching her hands and kneading the stress away. Ava moaned, instantly relaxing as Sara's hands expertly pressed into the area between her shoulder blades, changing between the back of her neck and shoulder tops every so often.

When Sara was satisfied that she had relieved Ava's tense muscles, she began kissing her way down Ava's spine, preparing now to relieve the knot that had formed deep inside her lover. With her left hand still faintly kneading Ava's back, Sara's right hand, along with her right leg, pushed Ava's legs apart, revealing Ava's glistening centre to her. She softly moved two fingers through the slick folds, collecting the wetness that had formed, before moving her head back towards Avas, purring,

"Are you ready for me, Director Sharpe?"

"I've been ready all week, Captain Lance" the Director retorted, struggling to keep her composure as she felt short nails dragging on each side of her vulva, mere millimetres away from the spot that ached to be touched.

At that confirmation, Sara slowly, but purposefully, pushed a finger inside Ava, letting her get situated to the digit inside of her, before she entered another. Although the taller blonde loved nothing more than to have Sara inside her, it often took Ava more time to get situated and comfortable with penetration than it did Sara. Sara was always considerate of this, doing everything within her power to give Ava maximum pleasure. As long as Ava was happy, so was Sara, their relationship focusing more on the journey that lead to pleasure, rather than the pleasure itself.

As Sara slowly entered a second finger into Ava, she heard a moan escape her lover's lips, watching as her hands began to fist the sheets. With Sara's fingers now easily curling and sliding in and out of her lover, she began kissing Ava's back again as she tangled Ava's hair in her hands. They often enjoyed some rough-play together, and this was just the tip of what they would do together, having quite an exciting sex life.

Ava began grinding down onto the bed to increase the pressure that she felt building deep inside her, and as her hips bucked with the rhythm of Sara's fingers, she felt a hand loosening it's grip on her hair, making it's way down between her body and the bed, as Sara placed her fingers onto her throbbing clit, rubbing firm and steady circles. Ava was now gasping and panting as Sara had her at the mercy of her hands, and as Ava's moans became heavier, Sara's rubbing of her clit became faster, causing Ava to tense up and go suddenly quiet as a wave of pleasure hit her.

Sara held Ava tightly as she came, gasping harshly, with Sara's breasts pushed up against her naked back, still curling her fingers inside her contracting walls whilst softly circling her clit. However, with Ava's orgasm still working it's way through her body, she felt herself be swiftly turned around once again to face the ceiling as Sara used her expert assassin skills to pin Ava's back to the bed, before diving her head into Ava's throbbing centre. Ava closed her eyes and braced herself, placing a hand on Sara's head, as Sara's lips now sucked at Ava's clit like her life depended on it. 

"God, you taste sooo good, baby" declared Sara, before letting out a long moan, knowing the effect that the vibrations would have on her girl.

Ava came again, a blinding wave of pleasure crashing into her, body lifting off the bed to push into Sara as she rode her through her second orgasm. 

"Fuuuck SARA, BABY!"

The high pitched sounds that she made, made Sara's mind swim with pleasure, as the smaller blonde ensured that all of Ava's juices found their way into her mouth, lapping at Ava until she felt her flutters subside.

With Ava's eyes still closed and her mouth hanging open slightly, Sara got up and lightly kissed Ava's eyes, coaxing her to open them and look at her. She eventually did, smiling up at the mischievous eyes that gazed down at her.

"How about we use that toy we both like hmm?" asked Sara as she ran a hand up and down Ava's abs, placing a sweet kiss on Ava's lips.

"I'd love nothing more, baby..." replied Ava, still catching her breath, "just give me a second, yeah?" she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sara got up and swaggered over to the drawer in which she and Ava kept their toys and gadgets, knowing full well that Ava's eyes were on her, admiring. They had quite the collection, and despite Ava being a keen stickler for the rules of time travel, Sara had been able to convince the taller woman to go on a few sexual shopping sprees to some pretty advanced stores in the future, where technology had discovered countless new ways to give and to receive pleasure for couples of all kinds.

Once Sara had found what she was looking for, she turned back to the bed, laying her body next to Ava's. She was already mind-numbingly horny, having long-recovered from the orgasm she had received, and aching for more. Often when she got like this, it took multiple rounds to ease her needs, and with the help of Ava and the assistance of toys, Sara reached spectacular highs.

The toy they had decided on using tonight was a fan favourite for both, and had helped Ava bring out a dominant side that frequently turned herself and Sara on. It was a strap-on of sorts, that they had gotten from sometime in the early 2100's. They had picked it out especially for Sara, with it being fairly bigger than something Ava would go for. It did however, attach to the taller blonde beautifully, blending with her skin almost perfectly. The general idea for the dildo was that it attached itself to it's user, acting like any usual penis would, including getting hard, and when it's user had an orgasm and came, a sperm-like substance would shoot out. It didn't have a power source, but it did have with it a small remote with different vibration settings on it, bringing pleasure to both parties. When Sara had initially bought the toy to Ava's attention, the Director had been conflicted, bringing to surface some insecurities she had about not being enough for Sara. Sara however assured Ava that she was more than enough for her, leading to a love-making frenzy that Ava swore she blacked out from. Once Ava herself saw the toy's effect on both her and Sara, she was more than happy to welcome it into their sex life.

"Hey...before you get too excited, let's remember to use our heads with it this time" Ava warned as she saw Sara grow hungrier, climbing up Ava's body and gnawing at her abs like a jungle cat.

The last time they had used the toy, they had gotten too cocky with it, with Ava setting it on too high as a result of Sara's insistence, causing both of them to get over-stimulated. Sara had apologised numerous times, but Ava had felt like it was her fault, and felt horrible for causing Sara to use their safe word.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll be careful. And will you stop blaming yourself for that? I honestly thought I could take it"

"Yeah well, I guess even a horny devil like yourself has your limits" Ava sniggered, throwing her arms around Sara's neck.

"Excuse you, we'll see who's the horny one in this relationship. Just because I'm ovulating, doesn't mean I'm completely out of control of my own body"

At that, Ava brought a hand down and circled Sara's clit a few times, causing the smaller woman to close her eyes and breathe heavily, before bucking into Ava's hand

"I'm sorry, babe, you were saying?" asked Ava innocently, still playing with the clit of the woman who hovered above her.

"Shut up" Sara ragged as she pulled Ava to her knees, straddling her and pulling her impossibly close as they started a passionate make out session, their tongues now battling against each other as Sara's hunger grew fierce.

"Want me too...put it on now?" Ava asked between kisses, feeling Sara dripping down her abdomen and knowing how worked up Sara got.

"More than fucking anything" panted the girl on her lap.

Sara moved away for a second, handing Ava the dildo. Ava sat up on her knees, attaching the toy to herself. It perfectly fitted around Ava's clit and vulva, causing a surge of pleasure to wash over her as she got used to it between her legs.

Seeing Ava had gotten used to the dildo, Sara moved back towards her lover, reaching for the length that now hung between her legs. As she kissed Ava, she gave it some long strokes, earning grateful moans from the taller woman.

"Lay down, baby" ordered Ava

The slight dominance in her voice worked for her beautifully, turning Sara on from the very first day they had met.

Ava watched Sara adoringly, taking in her beauty. Each scar on her body told a story, and they'd had several nights in which Ava had held Sara closely as she recounted each story behind each scar. Her eyes fell onto the three identical scars which dotted Sara's front. The scars from the arrows which had killed her. These scars haunted Ava, as she had already seen Sara die once at the hands of the zombies in London, and thinking of that threatened tears to spill.

"Hey..." she heard Sara call gently, reaching out for Ava's left hand, and bringing it to her chest, "I'm right here, baby."

Sara knew better than Ava even, the pain that came with bearing those scars, but none of that was important as long as they had each other.

The women stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Ava lined herself up with Sara's entrance, collecting her wetness as she stroke her length through her folds. Sara lifted her body upwards instinctively, showing herself to be more than ready as she began to squirm, longing for Ava to be inside of her.

"You ready?" she asked for verbal assurance

"For you? Always."

On that note, Ava thrusted her hips forward slowly, guiding the dildo into Sara's velvety walls. The moans and groans that Sara let out were music to her ears as Ava stood still for a while, waiting for Sara to get used to the stretch before moving deeper. It was hard for her, as she felt how tight the walls were around the added limb, but Ava had always ensured Sara's comfort when it came to using toys. Sara, having had her fair share of experiences with men who would just pound away at her with nothing but their own interests in mind, loved Ava deeply for this. She was such a considerate, giving lover that Sara felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

With Sara's moans increasing, Ava picked up her pace, grabbing on to Sara's legs for support. The stretch that she was feeling was just the thing Sara had longed for all week, and seeing Ava touching her did incredible things to her, however she soon found herself needing more.

Swiftly reaching out to hold Ava's head, Sara flipped them over so that she was now on top, sinking on to the dildo as far as it went. Both she and Ava gave out incredible low moans, and Ava had to gritted her teeth to keep her focus and to not come on the spot as she felt every inch of Sara against herself.

Sara began to bounce up and down on to Ava, their mixed juices causing a wet slap to be heard every time Sara's centre collided with Ava's body. Sara whined as Ava began to thrust in harder, confident that Sara could take it, and her hands grabbed on to Sara's firm thighs like her life depended on it.

"Come...up....here" whined Sara between each thrust, "I...ahhh...need...you"

Ava didn't need to be told twice, sliding her left hand to support Sara's ass and to keep them both connected as she sat on her knees.

Ava's lips found themselves on Sara's neck, sucking away, leaving red patches behind that were certain to mark the woman as her own. Sara threw her head back in bliss, still pushing herself up and down with her knees as her arms squeezed around Ava's shoulder for support.

Just when both women thought the pleasure couldn't increase, Ava found the remote to turn the vibration on the dildo on, just as her member grazed Sara's g-spot, causing Sara to cry out with joy and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Ava herself was now grunting heavily, her abs pleasantly stinging from the thrusting and her mind singing from the pleasure. With one arm still circling Sara's back, supporting the smaller woman, Ava's now remote free hand came between the women to circle and pinch Sara's clit.

Sara was certain she had never felt such pleasure before. She was practically screaming with joy, and bit down on to Ava's shoulders, hugging her tightly as she felt her orgasm approaching. Ava attached herself to Sara's neck once again, before thrusting at an angle that instantly caused Sara's walls to tighten as her orgasm washed over her, screaming Ava's name like a mad woman.

The feeling of Sara's contracting walls sucking her in instantly pushed Ava over the edge as well. Panting and moaning, she felt her release travel from her body, through the toy, squirting into Sara. She' still coming as Sara's walls flutter around her, showing no signs of stopping any time soon as Ava's fingers continue to bring her down from her high.

Feeling herself grow weaker, Ava carefully lays herself and Sara down on the bed, Ava still in Sara as the toy continued to throb. Sara is almost unresponsive, doing nothing but moaning and holding on to Ava's arms as she tries to get herself together. The dildo, having detected the women's orgasm, slowly dimmed it's vibrations until it came to a complete stop. 

Ava soon pulls out, leaving Sara feeling fulfilled, for a while at least, before pulling the smaller woman towards her, stroking her hair comfortingly to bring Sara back into reality.

"That was...fucking amazing" Sara panted, brushing her hands across Ava's ribs.

"You're amazing" said Ava, planting a kiss on Sara's head

"Ava Sharpe" smirked Sara, her eyes already showing mischief.

Tonight was indeed going to be a busy night.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About three to four weeks have passed since we last saw Sara and Ava, and summer is quickly approaching. Sara, however, isn't feeling a 100%, and nobody knows why.

A few weeks after Ava and Sara's night-long rendezvous, hints of summer had began to blossom across the Washington D.C area, as May begun. The sun shone for longer, and the sky had become a clearer shade of blue, resembling Sara's dazzling eyes.

The sky had just begun turning into a brilliant shade of orange as Ava drove from work, happiness coursing through her veins as she looked forward to visiting the Legends once she had gotten home. It had only been a couple of days since she last saw Sara, having decided that they would try not to be separated from each other for as long as they had during that week in April, yet it felt like it had been forever.

Once Ava had parked and gotten into her home, she quickly went to change from the stiff Bureau suit that she wore, into a comfier pair of jeans and a burnt orange tank top. She collected a few more essential things before pressing some buttons on her time courier, opening a portal onto an empty Waverider Bridge.

"Hey, Gideon! Where is everyone?" 

"Good evening Director Sharpe. Miss Tomaz, Mr Heywood, Mr Palmer and Mr Constantine are all in the Galley. Captain Lance is in the gym. Would you like me to inform her that you are here?" asked the A.I. She had warmed up to Ava over the last year, and Ava had grown to appreciate Gideon's roll in helping Sara and the Legends.

"No, it's fine, thank you Gideon" said Ava as she headed towards the Galley to greet everyone before finding Sara.

As Ava made her way through the corridor, she heard Zari yelling at Constantine, before she saw a packet of cigarettes fly from the room, landing by her feet.

"Will you all STOP wasting my cigarettes!? They don't grow on trees, you know!" she heard John exasperate as she walked into the room.

"Maybe if you didn't insist on smoking them in our shared spaces, you'd have more! Kill yourself in your own time, off of OUR ship!" Zari retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, hey, what's going on" Ava interrupted, having not been noticed yet.

A small chorus of 'Ava' sounded out as everyone greeted her nonchalantly, as if Zari wasn't about to force John to choke on his cigarettes.

"Alright, Sharpie" the warlock slurred, knowing that the mere greeting got under the Director's skin.

"Hello John, gagging for a cigarette, _again_ are we?" Ava cockily replied, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact, I am, love.” He glared playfully, “Anyway, can’t stay to chat, I'll get out of your hair. Your girlfriend's been in a right mood, so enjoy dealing with that." said Constantine as he got up to pick up his cigarettes and swaggered away, his trench coat whipping behind him like a glorified cape.

Once he had disappeared from view, Ava turned to Zari, Ray and Nate, who were still seated casually around the table.

"What? Where's he going? What's wrong with Sara?" she asked confused, having not had a proper conversation with Sara since she last saw her in person.

"He said something about dealing with a banshee in a nightclub." answered Ray, happily at first, before furrowing his brow and adding, "Looking back, I'm not sure if he was being serious, or if that was a euphemism for...something..."

They all looked at one another for a moment, then shivered, not wanting to think too much about John Constantine and his antics.

"And Sara?" Ava pushed again

"Oh nothing much I should imagine, probably just missing some 'bow-chika-wawaw' action you know?" stated Nate, as Zari pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration 

Ava gave him a small glare before turning to Zari,

"And where's Mick?"

"Oh, after we completed the mission, which went quite successfully may I add, he said he was going to visit Lita." answered the raven-haired girl.

"Naw, that's sweet" stated Ava. She herself had grown to love Lita, having been apart of the reason why she and Mick had gotten closer. She was a great kid, and Ava enjoyed playing the 'Aunt' role with her. Apart from their short stint at Camp Ogawa, Ava had never had any proper experiences with kids, and having a bond with Lita helped make her feel a little more normal.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go see Sara" said Ava, turning away.

With Ava stepping out into the hallway, she heard Nate make more sexy noises, before hearing a hand slap his arm, and Zari whispering loudly

"Will you shut up! Or you won't be getting any 'bow-chika-wawaw' action yourself."

Ava smiled to herself, happy that she was accepted with the legends, and that they were comfortable enough to joke around with her as if she were one of them.

As she got closer to the gym, she heard Sara grunting away as she punched and kicked the hell out of a punching bag. Ava walked up to a window, studying Sara before she approached her. The muscular blonde wore leggings and a sports bra, effectively showing her muscles.

'The mission had gone well' Ava thought, according to the Legends, 'so why would Sara be in a mood?'

Ava decided to suck it up and enter the gym.

She saw sweat beading down Sara's back as she continued her assault on the bag, punching ferociously at it like it was the biggest threat in the universe. Ava cleared her throat, making her presence known to the former assassin, causing Sara to give the bag one last frenzy of punches and kicks, before turning around to face the Director.

"Hey, baby" she breathed, walking towards Ava.

Seeing Sara like this would usually turn Ava on. She had sweat trickling down her heaving chest into the valley between her breasts, and her hair littered the outline of her face, sticking to her. Sara's magnificent abs flexed wildly, always more prominent after a workout, as she breathed heavily, causing Ava's eyes to fall to the sculpted V that lead the path to Sara's centre. Seeing Sara like this would usually turn Ava on, and under any normal circumstances, she'd demand to be fucked right there and then. Today was different though.

Looking properly at Sara's face, Ava had noticed that the shorter woman looked exhausted. When she had last saw her, she thought that she looked tired, but tired came with the title of being a Captain of a time travelling vessel full of crew members who depended on you like children. Ava had asked her about it, but Sara had just brushed it off. This evening though, Sara looked pale, and bags had begun to appear beneath her stunning eyes. As Ava assessed her, she noticed how much Sara was sweating. Sure, sweating came as a result of such a heavy workout, but Sara had better endurance than what Ava was seeing in front of her right now.

As Sara got close enough to touch Ava's arm, she noticed the taller woman's concern, commenting,

"What? Why are you staring?", her eyes narrowing, but her voice coming out a little weak.

"Baby, please don't take this the wrong way, you look as beautiful as ever, but a little worn out. Is everything okay?" Ava cautiously stated, running a hand to tuck a lose strand of hair behind Sara's ear. 

"Not this again!" Sara snapped as she pulled back from Ava, "Zari's been in my head throughout the mission about me not seeming like my usual self, I wish everyone would just let it be."

Ava was taken aback, not expecting such an attitude from a simple question.

"Hey, don't jump down my throat, I'm just worried about you; we all are" Ava answered, not wanting to fight but also wanting Sara to understand that she's only concerned for her well-being.

"Well I don't need people to worry about me, I'm more than capable of handling myself" retorted the blonde, her eyes, although tired, a fierce blue.

"Nobody ever said that Sara, of course we all know that you can take care of yourself, I just wish that you knew that you don't _have_ to. We're all here to help you carry some of the load, so why can't you just let us; let _me_ in?" Ava asked, a softer tone in her voice as she stepped out to try and capture Sara's hands in her own. Sara however, stepped further backwards before turning around,

"I'm going for a shower." she huffed, stomping out of the gym.

"Fine. Try having an adult conversation in there while you're at it" said Ava, a little louder than intended as she heard Sara's footsteps echoing away.

'What the hell is wrong with her' Ava thought to herself. She and Sara of course had had their fair share of disagreements, but never over something as meaningless as this. Ava knew that Sara wouldn't take offence to being called tired, so wondered if she had been having nightmares. It was possible that maybe the blonde had been thinking about her sister, with Laurel's death anniversary having been a month ago, but Ava somehow doubted that, having comforted Sara at that time when the Captain was feeling down.

Determined to not waste what little time they could spend together fighting, Ava decided to go wait for Sara in her room.

* * *

Sara huffed as she let the cool water of the shower wash over her glistening skin. Her anger had already dissipated, and she began feeling bad for the way she had behaved with Ava. She didn't even know why she was acting this way. She hadn't had a bad nightmare in weeks, and everything was going as well as it could be in her line of work. She had however felt herself grow increasingly tired, and at first she had worried that she was letting herself go slightly. As a result of this she had decided to stop drinking a week ago to see if she would improve, and had been really pushing herself in the gym. Usually, even if she hadn't been performing her best, her strength would return with ease within a few days, but this time her stamina didn't match up to what it used to be.

After drying herself off and throwing a lose t-shirt and some grey joggers on, Sara brushed her teeth, before making her way to her quarters, figuring Ava would be there.

When the doors to her room slid open, Sara was not surprised to find Ava lying on the bed, reading a book. The taller blonde closed the book, putting it on the nightstand before turning to Sara with a sorry look in her eyes,

"Sara, honey..." she began, "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm suffocating you, but please realise that I'm just worried about your wellbeing. I know that I will never be able to understand what you've been through, but I'm here now, and I _want_ to be the person who you turn to for comfort."

"Aves, I know that, I really do." Sara replied. "You know that I don't have trouble opening up like that anymore, especially to you."

Ava's expression softened, knowing that her and Sara share an unbreakable bond of trust and compassion together. This however, didn't stop her mind from still wandering what was going on,

"So tell me, Sara, what's bothering you? I can tell that there's something."

Sara made her way to sit next to Ava on the bed, Ava reaching her left hand out to hold Sara's right, and Sara welcoming it.

"Honestly, Ava, I don't know." she began, staring at the floor, embarrassed of what she was about to say, "I've just been feeling under the weather lately, and...I'm..." she felt Ava squeeze her hand comfortingly, urging her to continue "...I'm worried that I'm getting old and not as athletic as I used to be..."

At that statement, Ava couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Don't be a jerk about it" said Sara, slightly shocked to see Ava laugh so much after behaving so concerned a few moments ago.

"Sara, you're 33, if that even; who knows with all the time travelling and dying you've done!" Ava continued to laugh "Have you seen yourself? You literally have the body of a God, and kick ass like nobody's business!"

Sara smiled shyly, loving Ava's compliments and wanting to laugh herself at Ava's joyful giggling.

"Listen" said Ava, a more serious tone taking over her now, "if you're thinking that all you are is tired, you might have an iron deficiency? We could go to the med-bay right now and have Gideon check you out if you want? But if you promise that that is all it is, I'll shut up about it."

Sara considered for a moment, before deciding that she should be fine,

"Nah, I'll be fine..." said Sara"...I appreciate your concern. I'm sorry for being moody and a pain in the ass."

"You're a pain in the ass, Lance, but you're _my_ pain in the ass" Ava replied.

Sara moved to straddle Ava's lap, enticingly throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck, staring into her ocean green eyes. She bent down, giving Ava a deep but gentle kiss, before breaking apart and pressing their foreheads together.

"C'mon..." said Ava, breaking the silence and picking Sara up before gently placing her on the bed.

"No, c'man, we haven't talked properly in days..." Sara protested, before a yawn escaped her lips, "nor have we done _other stuff_ " she said flirtatiously, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were already half closed"

"Nope, there'll be plenty of time for that later." replied Ava sternly as she went about to find the pyjamas that she kept in Sara's room, "For now, we sleep"

Sara, secretly grateful, just hummed back as she pulled the covers up, waiting for Ava as she had gone to wash up and brush her teeth. She truly hoped that Ava was right and that she was just in need for a good night's sleep because she couldn't put her finger on any other reason as to why she was feeling this way. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ava returned, fresh and ready for bed, and once the older woman had made her way under the covers, Sara found her way into her embrace, throwing an arm and a leg across Ava's body before humming happily into her neck.

Ava's arms wrapped protectively around the smaller woman, bringing a hand up to stroke Sara's head as she kissed her temple, feeling Sara's breathing even out almost immediately.

"I love you, Sara" she mumbled quietly into her hair, thinking the blonde was asleep.

"Mm love..you..Ava" she heard the sleepy voice answer back, before snuggling deeper into Ava's neck.


	4. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara wakes up ill, a shocking discovery changes everything.

Sara truly had been exhausted that day, falling asleep almost immediately in the safety of Ava's warm embrace. Despite this, she had slowly woken up at around 3am feeling _weird._ She couldn't describe the feeling other than that. After about a half hour of tossing and turning, she finally succeeded to find a comfortable position once again, with Ava spooning her from behind with a lazy arm thrown over her waist, falling asleep without a care in the world.

The next time Sara awoke however, did not mirror this feeling.

As her eyes opened, she squinted in the darkness, seeing that it was 6:03am. The weird feeling that she had woken up to before had returned, and before she had even fully woken up, she felt a massive wave of nausea hit her like a bus. Sara couldn't jump up from the bed fast enough, ripping Ava's arm off of her as she sprung to the door, hearing her bewildered girlfriend yell 'SARA!?' as she sprinted through the Waverider, making a b-line for the bathroom.

"Gideon, open the bathroom door, NOW" she practically screamed at the A.I as she approached her destination, the doors barely having time to open before Sara rushed through them, practically diving into the toilet as she finally let herself go, her stomach emptying it's contents into the metallic bowl.

* * *

"Sara, what the hell's going on?" Ava asked as she jogged after the blonde that had been sound asleep in her arms mere seconds ago. As she approached the bathroom, Gideon opened the doors automatically for her, and Ava was met with the sound of Sara retching into the toilet.

"Oh, Sara, baby" she gasped as she dove to be by Sara's side, collecting the smaller woman's hair into her left hand as her right arm went to rub comforting circles on her back.

"Morni..." Sara jokingly muttered before being cut-off by her own need to vomit.

"Shhh don't talk, just let it all out, babe" comforted Ava.

They sat there for a while, Sara breathing harshly as wave after wave of nausea hit her. She couldn't remember ever being so sick, as her hands gripped the bowl and her back strained from the pressure.

Once Sara felt her nausea subside, she knelt back into Ava's arms, head leaning back to rest on the woman's left shoulder. Her face and hair were damp with a cold sweat as she felt tiny, wet beads race down her back. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, as Ava held her firmly between her knees, hands moving up and down her arms comfortingly, afraid a sudden movement would cause Sara to restart.

"Naww, Sar." she mumbled into the feeble woman's temple before placing a soft kiss there, "What am I going to do with you, hmm?"

"There's lots of things I'd like you to do _too_ me" Sara replied, a crooked smile creeping across her pale face as she attempted humour to lighten the mood.

Ava hummed into her right ear, ready to tell Sara that now wasn't the time to be doing sex jokes, but she didn't get the chance. Sara's eyes suddenly went wide, as she placed her hands on Ava's knees to push herself off of the floor, and back towards the toilet.

"It's okay, sweetie, I've got you" Ava spoke softly as Sara heaved painfully, tears stinging the smaller woman's eyes.

After about 20 minutes, Sara felt confident that she wouldn't throw up again, asking Ava to help her to her feet. As she stood, her eyesight went dark as her head felt light, and she swerved. Luckily, Ava had a firm grip on her arms, and steadied Sara as her vision cleared again.

"Right, that's it" Ava announced, concerned at what was happening to her girlfriend, "We are going straight to the med bay and getting Gideon to figure out what the hell is wrong with you. This isn't normal Sara!"

"Chill, Aves, it's probably just a stomach bug." mumbled Sara, "It would explain why I've been feeling so shitty lately."

"Yes it might very well be, but I'm not taking any risks Sara." ordered Ava, "It could also be a serious concussion! Did you get smacked in the head or something on your last mission?"

"Ava, you've witnessed our line of work first hand, we get smacked in the head every other day"

"Well then, that answers my question" stated Ava, bringing Sara's left arm around her neck, and sliding an arm behind the woman to assist her as they made their way to the med-bay.

* * *

The Waverider was quiet, it's present crew still slumbering peacefully, as Ava helped Sara get comfortable in the medical chair that resided in the med-bay. Once comfortable, they strapped the various wires onto Sara's body, before Ava gave Gideon the 'OK' to run a full body scan on the shorter blonde.

Ava held Sara's right hand, stroking her thumb comfortingly across the back. Her brow was furrowed as she wondered worryingly what was wrong with Sara. She knew deep down that it was probably no big deal, but seeing Sara look so frail and behaving strangely caused her mind to run through thousands of horrendous scenarios. None of that could've prepared her for what Gideon had to tell them though. 

"I can confirm, Captain Lance, that you do not have a concussion" stated the A.I.

"Ha! See, I told you it was just..." Sara interrupted, certain that she had just proven her girlfriend wrong.

"However..." continued Gideon, "...the scan did detect a certain abnormality from your usual condition."

Sara froze, eyes locking with Ava's. 'What the hell was an _abnormality_?' she thought to herself, worry suddenly coursing through her.

"What do you mean Gideon? Spit it out!" nudged Ava, feeling a sudden wave of dread wash over her as she thought about her lover's health.

"It seems that congratulations are in order, Captain Lance. You are pregnant. Coming up on four weeks to be exact" the A.I cheerfully announced.

Sara and Ava froze, a silence washing over the room as their breathing stopped.

"Pregnant?" they both exclaimed, certain that they had heard incorrectly.

"Gideon, what do you mean that she's pregnant!?" Ava pushed, needing all possible information to better understand what was going on.

"Pregnant. An adjective of a woman or female animal having a child or young develop in their uterus" the A.I proudly replied, "Although it is too early to see the foetus at this stage, Captain Lance will soon begin noticing the side effects that coincide with the early stages of pregnancy."

Silence washed over the room as both women processed the startling information. It was Sara who eventually broke the silence, still in disbelief,

"What? Four weeks? But we weren't even together four weeks ago, remember? You were working a lot at the bureau and I was on that long mission?"

Ava calculated in her head, before answering Sara, focusing on the math to keep her mind from exploding,

"No, that was five weeks ago. Four weeks ago was when we saw each other again, and..." she stopped, Sara's words ringing through her mind, 'I think I'm just ovulating'.

"O My God..." gasped Ava.

"What?" Sara asked, eager to get inside Ava's ticking brain.

"You told me you were ovulating"

"Yes, an...O MY GOD" yelled Sara, finally catching up to what Ava was thinking, "Are you telling me that that fucking future penis KNOCKED ME UP!?" she gasped in horror.

"I DON'T KNOW" shrieked Ava back, not quite able to comprehend what was happening.

"Wait, Gideon" called Sara, "Can you tell me _how_ I got pregnant?" she asked, hoping to get some sense.

"If it's a biology lesson you're looking for Captain Lance, I'm afraid that you are a few weeks too late." the A.I rebutted, almost with a hint of humour in her voice

"No, don't be ridiculous" Sara bit back, not in the mood for joking right now, "I mean if we brought the..." she paused, not sure how to word it in a way that wouldn't make her want to claw her brains out, "...the...device....to you, could you tell us what the deal is with genetics and stuff?"

Sara would rather she discreetly checked herself, but the packaging in which the toy and come in had been thrown away after Sara had haphazardly skimmed over the instructions, too eager to use it than to take time carefully learning all there was to know about it.

"Yes I should think so." Gideon answered, "If you could just bring the _device_ to me, I shall run a scan on it" mimicking Sara's wording.

"Great, thank you, Gideon" Sara answered before turning her attention to a worried Ava.

"Hey, look at me" she instructed as she took the Director's head in her hands, forcing her to look up. "Don't go into your corner. We have each other, and we will figure this out." she assured Ava, partly for her sake, and partly for her own.

Ava snapped out of her worry, realising that this was not just about her, and that Sara was the one who was seemingly pregnant. She gave Sara a reassuring smile as she closed in on her to place a kiss on her forehead, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"You're right. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's go get changed and showered, then we'll get to solving", her mind already racing from everything that had just happened, and worrying what was to come.


	5. Answers

Once out of the med-bay, the women made their way to Sara's room to pick out some clothes for the day, before making their way to the bathroom. Sara had begun to feel exceedingly weak as the minutes passed by, having lost all of her energy source while vomiting, so as the women entered the bathroom, they decided that it would be best to shower together.

Sara felt utterly disgusted with herself, still tasting what had passed through her mouth earlier, and her hair feeling greasy as a result of her excessive sweating. Nonetheless, Ava took care of her, and showed no signs of being grossed out as she helped the smaller woman out of her clothes once they had brushed their teeth, Sara taking an extra two minutes of furious brushing.

Sara stepped into the shower first, before Ava made her way behind her, placing a soft kiss on the Captain's shoulder, holding her as they let the water wash over them.

Luckily, many of the Legends were not on the ship today, with Mick visiting Lita and Constantine doing his own thing, leaving Nate and Zari, who wouldn't be up for a few more hours seeing as there didn't seem to be anything too out of the ordinary in the timeline. Ray and Nora had gone for a spur of the moment weekend getaway last night after Sara and Ava had gone to bed, after Nora had finally been released by her latest charge, sending a sudden text to the Legend's group chat. Nobody minded however, everyone loving seeing both so happy together. Both Zari 2.0 and Behrad had been on a leave of absence for a few weeks, with Zari 2.0 re-evaluating her life after her sudden social media demise, and Behrad needing to process everything new he had learned about his alternate timeline experience. They hadn't heard much from Charlie since her departure, but were certain that she was having a blast wherever she may be.

As Ava washed Sara's hair, Sara hummed contentedly, feeling so relaxed that she almost forgot that she had a supposed small person growing inside her. Almost. When Ava had finished she snaked her hands around Sara's waist, coming to rest on her abdomen, causing Sara to suddenly turn around and face the taller woman, worry suddenly taking over. She brought her hands up to rest on Ava's shoulders, before muttering,

"What's going to happen, Aves?"

"I don't know, baby." said Ava as she brought her lips down to meet Sara's, before continuing, "What I do know is that we are going to have each other's backs throughout this, and as long as we have each other, we're going to be just fine."

They stood under the water for a little while longer, just taking each other in as the steam encircled them, until Ava heard Sara's belly groan hungrily, causing them both to giggle lightly.

"C'mon, Lance, let's get you fed." she laughed before turning the water off and stepping out, drying Sara and herself with the large towels they had brought.

* * *

Ava had instructed Sara to sit on the bed as she went to the Galley to get some toast. Not in the mood for a debate about whether she could make her way there or not, Sara listened to Ava's orders, sitting on the edge of the bed before laying on her back. As her mind began to wander, she found her hands creeping up instinctively to cover her abdomen.

'I'm pregnant' she thought to herself. When Gideon had first spoken the words, she didn't know how to react, but as she started to think about what this meant, she found herself beginning to get excited. She had always dreamt of being a mother, but with everything she had been through, and her current line of work, she hadn't given it much thought over the past few years. She began feeling a strange notion that she seldom felt; hope.

Ava soon returned with some plain toast for Sara, hoping that it would give the girl some energy so that they could proceed with the day that they had ahead of them. When Sara had eaten most of the food, Ava took their plates away, before quickly going to get the sex toy for Gideon to run a scan on it. When she had retrieved the object, she came back to find Sara curled up on the bed nearing sleep. She stood above her for a few seconds studying her features. A little bit of colour had returned to her face, giving her cheeks a rosy tint, and her eyes fluttered slightly as she dozed between awake and asleep. Ava bent down, giving her a light kiss on the nose,

"Sara, baby," she whispered, "I got the toy. Do you want to come with me to the lab to figure out how this happened, or would you like to rest for a while?"

Sara's eyes opened and she stared back into Ava's

"No, I'm good" she replied, "Let's go solve this mystery.", standing up slowly in case she did it too suddenly again and almost black out like earlier.

Ava had wrapped the sex toy up in an old scarf of hers in case they ran into anyone on their journey to the lab, and she was right to do so. As they turned a corner, about a hallway away from the lab, they bumped in to Nate,

"Hey! G'morning, Captain, Mrs Captain." he greeted as his eyes fell upon the women, "How is everyone this fine morning?"

"Hey Nate" the women said in unison, before Ava added "We're good thanks, Nate, gotta run though!" as she tried to hide the scarf and it's contents behind her back, whilst taking Nate's attention off of Sara. Although she had started to look a little better, she didn't look half as healthy as what she usually would, and unfortunately, Nate noticed,

"Woah, Cap, you feeling okay? You look a little..." he began, but a threatening glare from Sara made him rethink his words, "...Amazing! Stunning! Fierce! I have laundry waiting for me, so...yeah" he blurted out, before power walking away without looking back.

Ava chuckled at the power that Sara held with just her eyes, before they continued to their destination.

When they arrived, Ava instructed Gideon to lock the doors and to not let anybody in. Even though only Zari and Nate were on the ship, she wouldn't put it past any of the Legends, nor Gary for that matter, whom she was beginning to give more responsibilities to back at the Bureau, and who would often chase after her for help, to find their way into the lab as she and Sara researched a very _intimate_ object. She placed the toy under the scanner and let Gideon do her thing.

Ava grabbed a stool and sat down next to Sara, as they waited for some information. Ava hadn't admitted anything, but she was slightly worried about what the scan may reveal. She had a rough idea of how the toy worked from what Sara had explained to her, but it made her slightly uncomfortable wondering if the toy had used some random man's sperm to impregnate Sara. Ava knew that Sara wasn't opposed to the idea of kids, and she herself had began to imagine a future which would include raising a family with Sara. Seeing how happy Sara had been with the kids at Camp Ogawa, as well as in other situations, had made her think that the woman would be an excellent mother, pushing herself to consider the idea. She knew that if they were to ever consider having kids in the future, that they would need to either adopt or get a sperm-donor, but at least with sperm donors you get to learn all you can about the different candidates, before making your final decision. 

"Sara, honey, can we discuss something?" Ava asked cautiously.

"Sure, Aves" she said as she turned to look into Ava's troubled baby blues.

"Okay, so you know that I don't expect you to do anything that you don't want to..." she started, "and I know that this isn't exactly an ideal situation with everything, and...y'know....me being a clone and everything- it complicates things! But I just want to let you know that if you should decide to keep this baby, I want to be a part of it's life, I really do...even if it is some random dude's baby from the future" she said as she looked down onto the floor, embarrassed of her doubt. 

"Aves, I know that you'll be there for me, and I love you all the more for it. I mean, forget about you being a clone, I'm a time travelling, former assassin, who has died on multiple occasions- No situation we encounter is going to be ideal!" she laughed before continuing, "And I am telling you right now, even if this baby is 'some random dude's from the future'" Sara quoted, "it won't be any less yours than it is mine, okay?" she insisted as she took Ava's chin in her hand, turning her face towards her own.

As they were about to kiss, Gideon interrupted,

"Scan complete." she announced, "Here is a run down of all the information I could find."

The women both glued their eyes to the computer screen, taking in all the information that was displayed on it. What Gideon had found explained everything to them. The toy had been developed by experts, to give it's users maximum pleasure. Anybody could use it, and it was sold world wide to users who dreamed of having children, but couldn't for a variety of reasons. Essentially, what they were reading indicated that the toy could modify whatever substance its user created, to do the same thing sperm did, ensuring that the baby's genetics were made up only from the couple who used it.

"O My God, Sara...I'm so sorry" Ava muttered, feeling guilty for causing all of this.

"O My God, Ava you knocked me up!" teased Sara, before taking a more serious tone, throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck, "Hey, listen. This isn't anyone's fault okay? If anything, it's mine for not reading the instructions, but whatever...do you still want this?" asked Sara, starting to worry that Ava might actually not want to commit to her like this.

"What? Of course I do Sara, I'd love nothing more." said Ava sternly, "I'm just thinking about you, the Legends, your job...do you realise what this means?"

"Yeah, well...we'll figure all of that out later!" stated Sara, confidently as she looked into Ava's eyes. "Ava, babe, this is OUR baby that's inside of me. I want this more than anything. I know we haven't talked much about this sort of thing, but who could've seen this coming? This is something that I want..."

Ava began to smile, images of a mini-Sara running about the place, causing a havoc everywhere she went.

"Sara, we're having a baby..." she whispered, the situation beginning to feel very real.

"It would seem so..." replied Sara, happily resting her forehead against Ava's.

* * *

As the women were basking in their happiness, Sara began to grow tired, yawning a few times before Ava finally said something,

"Alright let's go", pulling her towards her quarters.

Once they were safely in the room, Ava turned to Sara, asking,

"Hey, what do you think about going to spend the weekend at my place? It would be nice to be able to relax in our own environment. There are barely any legends here, and Gary's got things covered at the Bureau"

"Wait, you put Gary in charge..." Sara gasped, surprised.

"O, goodness, no." Ava confirmed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's getting better at dealing with things, but we're not quite at the stage of letting him run the Bureau, especially after the whole 'nipnotizing' debacle."

Sara nodded, shivering at the thought of Gary and his hell-nipple.

"I'd love to spend the weekend at your apartment" said the smaller blonde as she went in to hug Ava, "besides, your bed's comfier than mine" she mumbled into Ava's chest.

"Great, we can figure out what our next move's going to be with work and the Legends while we're there as well" said Ava as she kissed the top of Sara's head.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm going to need a nap first" whined Sara, before they broke apart, ready to take some time and assess what they were going to do about the next few months that lay ahead.


	6. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara spend the weekend debating what lies ahead of them.

After the women had informed Nate and Zari of their departure for the weekend, leaving them to man the ship and keep an eye out for any unusual activity, they headed to Ava's apartment.

Stepping from the industrial atmosphere of the Waverider, to the warm ambience of Ava's open-plan kitchen was always a welcomed feeling in Sara's book, as it was the one true place where she could truly switch off. Everything about the place resembled Ava. It was neat and tidy, of course, but also had it's clutter, with collections of books littering the shelves, from serial killer novels to cook books. There were several arrays of candles dotted around the house, Ava always being easily impressed whenever she received a candle as a gift, and the home's smell often matched the time of year, from the sweet smell of cinnamon or snowflake cookie in the winter, to pink sands or fresh flowers in the summer.

Sara walked around to the large, comfortable couch that sat in front of the wide TV in Ava's living area, before kicking off her shoes and throwing herself into the cream cushions, sighing loudly. 

"You wanna go lie down for a while sweetie?" asked Ava as she walked to her door to pick up some junk mail that had been pushed through.

"Nah, I'm good here for now, thank you" she mumbled back, her face mushed on the arm rest.

Ava chuckled as she headed back into the kitchen, seeing Sara splayed out on the couch like a tired child.

"Okay, well I'm going to need to just check in with Gary to see how things are going at the Bureau, and answer a couple of e-mails, and then I'll make us some pasta or something for lunch; that sound good?" she asked as she brought a blanket that was displayed over the back of the couch and tucked it around Sara to keep her warm.

"That's great, but can you lie down with me this afternoon and watch a movie together or something, please?" asked Sara as she brought her left arm out from under the blanket to tug on the bottom of Ava's shirt.

"Sounds good, baby" replied Ava, bending down to kiss Sara's forehead, before tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear and walking to her home-office to make sure Gary hadn't sent the Bureau into anarchy.

* * *

About a half hour later, and Ava was done, feeling pleasantly surprised at how good Gary seemed to be handling things at the Bureau, with the help of Agent Reyes and Agent McNeil of course.

Walking back into the kitchen, she heard soft snores coming from the blonde on the couch, and smiled happily as she made her way to the fridge to make some sauce to go with the pasta for lunch.

'How did I get so lucky' she thought to herself as she glanced at Sara every once in a while as she chopped up some tomatoes. When Ava had worked at the Bureau under Rip Hunter, she had never dreamed in a million years that she would be building such a future with anyone, let alone Sara Lance. Sure, she'd had her flings, but had found it hard to form deep and meaningful connections with anyone. After learning about her origin, she had pinned all of that down to being programmed to focus on work, and work only, but as her feelings for the former assassin grew deeper, her hopes and dreams for the future grew as well. Sara was the main reason that Ava felt like a 'real' person. She was no robot, she knew that, but she had gone through a phase of not feeling quite human. However, after countless conversations and Sara's constant reassurance, the blonde had succeeded in making Ava feel so special and loved, that her being a clone didn't seem as such a big deal. Sara loved and wanted Ava, not some second hand version of her, and that was something Ava had always counted on, especially since Sara went all the way to her purgatory to rescue her. A year later and now they were about to embark on a new adventure together; raising a child.

Ava was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sara begin to stir on the couch, stretching an arm out as she let out a yawn,

"Something smells good." she spoke, her voice slightly husky with sleep.

"I'm glad you think so," stated Ava as she plated the food, "cause you're going to need to eat plenty now that you're eating for two." joining Sara on the couch.

"Don't...I'm not ready to get fat" replied Sara, although she was tucking in to the pasta like it was the best thing she'd ever had.

"You couldn't get fat if you tried _,_ Sara," Ava reassured her, "You'll just get...bigger..." Sara jokingly looked at her in horror, before Ava quickly dug herself out of the hole, "to provide a wonderful home for our baby of course"

"Smooth, babe" Sara laughed, turning her attention back to finishing the dish.

After finishing their lunch, and Ava insisting on washing the dishes, they finally settled back on the couch, Ava having changed into a comfier attire of leggings and a loose t-shirt for lounging.

Ava brought the large square footstool around and placed it in front of the couch, so that she could extend her long legs to rest on it, before throwing a blanket across herself and Sara. Sara sat on Ava's left, curling her legs up onto the couch as she hooked her right arm around Ava's left, before resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

They decided on letting Netflix randomly chose what movie to play, not really caring about what they were watching, just happy to be with one another.

Sara felt herself drifting to sleep again after a while, the soft lull of Ava's breathing hypnotizing the smaller woman, but she stopped herself this time, interrupting the movie to turn and look at Ava,

"I'm exhausted and I'm barely pregnant" she stated, causing Ava to pause the movie and turn her eyes to look at her,

"Want to go to bed? I don't mind, I don't really care for the movie that much anyway" she said as she made a move to get on to her feet, but Sara stopped her,

"No, no, that's not what I meant" explained Sara, "I was just thinking, if I'm this exhausted now, how am I going to be in another week, and the one after that, and the next?"

"Well, that's just how it is I think, babe" replied Ava, "you might be able to get some medication or something maybe to help?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried." Stated Sara, sitting up a little straighter as she took Ava's hand in her own, playing with the older woman's fingers as she shared her anxieties, "I'm barely four weeks gone, and people don't usually say anything until about 13 weeks have passed, but I live on a time travelling ship on which I share one bathroom with at least five other people, if not more! My morning sickness could get worse, and sure we were lucky this morning but that's only because only Nate and Zari were on the ship, and I happened to be sick an hour before our usual 'waking up' time. Nate could tell from the few seconds we saw him that I didn't look right, and he's Nate- Zari, or Ray, or Nora for that matter won't be so easily brushed off. I love them all, and can't wait to share the news with them, but I want to keep things just between us two for now." she stopped to catch her breath.

Ava looked back at her, a little troubled. Even she, who always prided herself on being prepared for all kinds of situations, was a little stuck on how to deal with this. That's when an idea struck her.

"You could move in with me...…permanently..." she asked cautiously, before finding her footing and continuing, "It'll be great. We already discussed it last year, but with everything going on with Neron we decided to postpone it, and then after the trouble with the Fates we never got around to it. We're basically spending each available moment with each other anyway, and I want to be here with you and our baby every step of the way!" she exclaimed, excitement bubbling up inside of her.

Sara thought for a second, before replying,

"Are you sure?" a smile creeping across her face. She wanted nothing more than to live with Ava, and had been meaning to ask her over the last few months to re-visit the offer she had had, but hadn't gotten around to doing so.

"Of course I am, you goober! Things are actually not as insane as they usually are!"

"Don't jinx it!" warned Sara playfully. Before a slight sternness entered her voice, "But I'm not ready to stop taking on field work with the Legends, not until I'm physically unable to."

Ava, also turning serious, replied, "But Sara, do you realise how dangerous it could be? I mean, do we even know the effect that time travelling has on pregnant women? You're always getting yourselves into dangerous situations as well, what if, God forbid, something happens? I couldn't go on knowing that you or the baby were to get injured.", her own anxieties beginning to surface.

"Of course I would never put myself directly in harms way, especially now that I have another life to consider, Ava, but you and I both know that I'm more than capable of handling myself, and I could never just sit around for nine months like some invalid. I'll be sure to quarter back missions which I feel are too risky. Mother's go out and work every day, so why can't I?"

"Most mothers aren't time travelling superheroes..." replied Ava, sheepishly.

"Well, this mom is gonna be a cool mom" Sara stated confidently, throwing up her two thumbs to point at herself.

"You're such a dork" Ava laughed, before her tone, once again, turned serious, "Okay, fine. You'll still work in the field, but only if you PROMISE, that you'll be _extra_ careful, and to not go charging in to situations before thinking things through. The second things get too much, you are to take a step back. It's only going to be a few months, and then you can go back and kick ass as much as your heart desires."

"I pinkie swear." promised Sara as she reached her hand out for Ava's as they hooked their pinkies together.

"Great. And remember, if it ever gets too much with exhaustion or nausea, we can make an excuse up about needing you to come and work to the Bureau for a while or say that you're needed in Star City or something."

"I will keep that in mind" said Sara, grateful for Ava's concern. She was about to relax back into the couch, but Ava was now beginning to realise what lay ahead of them.

"O My God, do you realise how many things we need to do, Sar?" she began, "We're going to need to find a good doctor; the best one there is, and we need one we can trust enough because we're going to need to explain a LOT of things to them to ensure that we have everything covered. We gotta start thinking _now_ about where we're going to have the baby, how you want it to be delivered; Where we're going to raise it!? I mean, don't get me wrong I love my apartment and we have the spare room upstairs available, but is this the best neighbourhood for raising babies, and...."

Sara cut her off there, afraid both their heads might explode.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, Aves" she said, placing a finger on Ava's lips to quiet the woman. "I'm not even a month gone yet, we have plenty of time for all those things you have bouncing around in that pretty head of yours! As for finding a Doctor, don't you have a small medical unit at the Time Bureau?" Sara asked, calming Ava down by giving her one subject to think about.

"Well, yeah, but we only have a few Doctors there, and I think only one has midwifery credentials, because we're meant to be a low-key organization." she replied.

"Okay then, well you can look into that if you like, and if you feel like this Doctor is good enough then we'll deal with everything through them." said Sara.

"But, Sara..." said Ava, again, "you can't have the baby at the Time Bureau, I am not risking the first face my kid sees being Gary's, and plus it's a small medical unit."

"Fine" gasped Sara, "If the Doctor you guys have is up to the test, we'll explain to them that we plan on having the baby at a hospital, so that you guys can deal with the paper work of making sure that that Doctor will be allowed in with us at whichever hospital we may chose- but let's _not_ discuss that yet or we're going to have nothing to do for the next eight months", quickly ensuring that Ava was done with her rampant rambling for today.

"Okay, good idea, great." replied Ava, her mind obviously still ticking away, but staying quiet in fear of pushing Sara too far.

Sara noticed Ava's sudden retraction, kneeling into her to assure the Director that she wasn't annoyed with her.

"Thank you for caring." said Sara before giving Ava a deep kiss, "I love you, Ava Sharpe."

"I love you too, Sara Lance." she said, calming down as they settled back into each other's embrace and continued the movie.

On Monday, they would have to break the news to the Legends that Sara was moving off the ship to be with Ava, and although they both dreaded having to tell them, they were looking forward to finally begin their lives together, under the same roof.


	7. Exciting things to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara breaks the news to the legends and Ava finds a suitable midwife.

After spending the rest of the weekend basking in their happiness, Monday came around, bringing with it the beginning of a new work week. For Sara, this meant having to explain to the Legends that she would no longer be living with them full time on the Waverider, and her nerves were tense as she worried about their reaction.

"Uch, I feel sick" grunted Sara as she sat on the end of the bed, dressed and ready for the day.

"What? Do you need to throw up, honey?" asked Ava as she emerged from the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. The bathroom was fairly large considering it was an 'en suite', with a toilet, sink, shower and bathtub fitting comfortably in there.

"No..." she thought for a moment, "well, yes and no. It's not morning sickness, I'm just nervous about what the legends will have to say about me leaving."

Ava stepped back into the bathroom to finish brushing, before stepping back out, looking professional in her Bureau pantsuit.

"Listen, Sara," she started, crouching down in front of Sara and taking her hands into her own, "everything will be fine, and they will be happy for you; for us even, but it is going to be difficult for them not having their 'mommy' constantly around to help clean up their messes." she laughed, earning a small smile from Sara, "Besides, you're not leaving the team- you'll still be Captain, it's just that you're not going to be sleeping there anymore. I'd be more than happy to come with you, but I think we both know that this is something you need to do yourself. You can keep your room in case an emergency ever occurs or that you need to rest for a while if you like, just try and remember that you're doing all of this for the sake of _our_ family." Ava stated, knowing that this was hard for Sara, but trying to remind her that there was a reason for all of this.

"I know," replied Sara half heartedly, "and don't get me wrong, I can't wait to settle in with you, I'm just a little sad that's all."

"Yeah, well, thats’s to be expected. And hey, at least you've not gotten too hormonal yet" joked Ava, "or else I'd be throwing tissues at you left right and centre."

Sara gave her a playful slap on the arm as they both chuckled, before kneeling down to kiss Ava.

Ava hummed happily as Sara's tongue swept across her bottom lip, before pulling back slowly.

"Okay well, I better head to work." she stated, earning a whine from Sara, "I'm sorry, baby, but if I'm going to get some work done and go check out the medical unit to see if there's a Doctor there for us, then I better get going", trying to untangle her right hand out of Sara's grasp.

"Just portal in, you have plenty of time..." slurred Sara, standing up and slowly moving in on Ava' neck, pushing her cascading waves to the side as she enticingly attached her lips to the taller woman's pulse point.

Ava strongly considered this for a few seconds, closing her eyes as she felt her lust for Sara growing, before she managed to snap herself out of it, realising what Sara was doing.

"You...are stalling." she breathed out before successfully stepping away from Sara.

"Maybe...but is that really such a bad thing?" asked Sara, a sly smile creeping across her face, knowing that she just about had Ava under her spell.

Ava, also realising this, quickly straightened her jacket out, grabbed her workbag and headed towards the door,

"Go to work Sara!" she yelled as she made her way down the stairs, leaving the bemused Captain to work up the courage to face the Legends.

* * *

When Sara eventually made her way onto the Waverider, it was nearing 9am, and most of the Waverider's current occupants had returned. Mick sat in the parlour, a beer already in his hand as he grunted at the TV, watching some old football game. Ray had also returned after his weekend with Nora, looking jolly as he dusted some bookshelves, being nudged out of the way every so often by Mick. Zari and Nate sat in the far corner of the parlour, both pouring over some history books as Nate kept trying to teach Zari about the 90's. 

"Good morning, team" Sara greeted as she stepped up into the room, "I trust you all had a good weekend?"

The Legends said their good mornings, Mick grunting while not taking his eyes off of the TV, and Zari walked over to Sara,

"Hey! Please don't snap my head off, but you look better now." she stated carefully, "Maybe some time off of the ship was just what you needed?"

"I appreciate your concern, Z, I promise you that I am fine." said Sara, cool as a cucumber, "And speaking of time off of the ship, before we get interrupted, I need to call a team meeting to discuss something important with you all", looking around the room as everyone's heads turned to look at her.

Just before everyone had a chance to ask a hundred questions, a certain Warlock made his way onto the bridge and to the Legends,

"Yes, yes hello." muttered Constantine, glasses covering his eyes as he clearly nursed a hangover, "Don't jump down my throat, I know I'm late, but you're lucky that I'm here at all considering the weekend I was having" he sniggered suggestively, nudging a clearly uncomfortable Ray, causing him to step away.

"Oh, Sara, before I forget, I was talking to Behrad yesterday and he told me that he was ready to come back whenever you were ready for him." said Nate, receiving a shocked look by Zari.

"Wait, you talked to Behrad yesterday? Why didn't he talk to me?" she asked, clearly a little hurt that her brother didn't make as much of an effort with her as she'd like. She had talked to Sara about her feelings regarding this in the past, stating that she knew it was difficult for Behrad with him already having his 'own version' of Zari, but he was her only sibling, and she had gone through so much to bring him back to life, so it made sense for her to feel a little 'left out', some may say. They had been making progress however, but this seemed to have thrown Zari off a little.

"Well, yeah...I mean...we're Time Bros" said Nate as he tried to defend his actions, but all Zari did was shake her head sadly.

"Oh, if we're discussing returning crew members" chimed in John, "I recently talked to Charlie and she said that she wasn't opposed to coming and helping us out every once in a while. Oh and she gave her love to you, Zari, love." he winked mischievously at the totem bearer. 

"Woah, guys, slow down!" said Sara as she waved her hands out, signalling everyone to quiet down. She chose her next words carefully, "Okay, so all of this is a little surprising, but actually we could make it work, because I myself need to tell you guys something." She waited for everyone's attention, "Okay...so....I will...no longer be sleeping on this ship." she paused, seeing the Legend's confused expressions. She found herself not want to say the words, because then that would make it final, but nobody seemed to understand what she was indicating. "I'm moving in with Ava." she stated, nervously clasping her hands together in front of her.

"What? You can't leave us!" she heard a few gasp, not surprised with their reaction, she prepared herself to answer their questions.

"I'm not leaving you, nor am I giving up my position as Captain," she promised, "we just feel like this is a good time for us finally to start our own life together." explained Sara, not really lying but also not being completely truthful either.

"I say good for you." she heard a grumble from the back of the room, her eyes falling on Mick.

"You really mean that Mick?" she asked, unsure if this was sarcasm or sincerity.

"Of course, as a world famous romantic author, I fully support you and pantsuit's decision to start settling down together. You...uh....deserve some happiness." he muttered, before going all tough again, "And if anyone doesn't like it then you can go screw yourselves. I'd be off this bucket of bolts if I got the chance to as well.", taking a big sip of his beer before sitting down.

Everyone went quiet again, not really sure what to say.

"Guys, please try and understand" pleaded Sara, "I'll still be here all the time, I just won't be needing my room. And that reminds me..." she said, turning to Ray. Sara had considered Ava's offer of keeping her room on the Waverider in case of emergencies, but Sara felt that doing that wouldn't make her moving in with Ava truly count. As a result o this, she had debated with herself, and had decided to give Ray and Nora her room, as it was larger and in its own quarters, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the Legends.

"Ray Palmer, how would you like to take my room?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"What? No, I couldn't possibly! It wouldn't feel right." he insisted.

"Ray, please. You and Nora are married, and need your own space, and my room would be perfect for the both of you."

Ray looked down, obviously debating the offer, before looking up again with a smile on his face.

"Well...I suppose...it wouldn't do anyone any good the room just staying empty now would it?"

"Good man!" cheered Sara, happily patting Ray on the shoulder.

Everyone else seemed to come around to the idea pretty quickly after that, with Zari pushing her own problems aside to congratulate Sara,

"I'm really happy for you and Ava." she stated, pulling the Captain in for a tight hug.

"Alright, enough chit chat." interrupted John, "As much as I feel like I deserve the big room, don't we have some important, world saving work to be getting on with? Or should I have stayed with my new companion that I found this weekend instead?"

At that, Sara lead the Legends onto the bridge, scanning the timeline to find a small anachronism in the early 1900's. After assessing the situation, they all geared up, Sara feeling confident that she had done the right decision and that everyone was okay with her and Ava moving in together.

* * *

While Sara and the rest of the Legends were tackling an anachronism, Ava was on a mission of her own back at the Time Bureau.

After getting a load of paperwork done, and giving the containment unit a quick run through on some new protocols that had been drawn up, she went to her computer to find out more about the medical staff that the Bureau employed. There were three fully qualified Doctors, and it stated that a Doctor Angela Shay was indeed a qualified Midwife and OB-GYN. As Ava scoured her credentials and researched all there was to know about her, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that she seemed like very competent and accomplished individual, having graduated at the top of her class from John Hopkins University, studying as a general surgeon, before branching out and getting her OB-GYN credentials to further her field of expertise. She had only joined the Bureau a little over six months ago, but had already successfully treated a few agents.

Once Ava was confident that she had gotten all information on the Doctor, she decided to head down to the medical unit to see if the Doctor was in today, and to see if she was as great as she seemed to be, before entrusting Sara in her care.

The medical unit, although well equipped, was not very big, with three doctors and a little over ten nurses, just in case any agents were to be injures in the field and needed quick attention. As Ava entered, she didn't feel as if she were in a supposed 'hospital', but more like a dentist office that was for more serious issues than brushing and flossing. She looked over the plaques that labelled the doors, her eyes finding the name 'Dr. A. Shay' with her credentials following. She gave a knock on the door, before hearing a soft voice instructing her to come in.

As Ava stepped into the room, her eyes fell upon a woman who looked older than herself, possibly in her late 40's. She had thick dark hair, pulled into a ponytail, and dark brown eyes to match, crinkling up into smile as she welcomed Ava into her office.

"Good afternoon, Director Sharpe, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" she greeted, getting up to her feet and extending an arm out to shake Ava's hand.

Even though Ava was the Director, she delegated her work load by appointing heads to the different departments that they had, and seeing as Dr Shay was fairly new here, she hadn't met her yet. 

"Good afternoon, it's lovely to meet you as well!" stated Ava as she shook the older woman's hand.

"Please, take a seat." instructed the Doctor, before sitting down across the desk from Ava. "How may I help you?"

"Thank you!" answered Ava, before making herself comfortable in the chair and got to asking questions.

Dr Shay was a wonderful woman, and once Ava was confident in her abilities as a Doctor, she went ahead to explain her situation with Sara to her. Doctor Shay listened attentive as Ava explained what had happened, and what they were asking of her. She decided to share a little about Sara's past, knowing that the Doctor would read all about it in Sara's file, but also not wanting to cross any boundaries with Sara by sharing her experience with people who were strangers to her.

"Okay, Director, well I would of course be more than willing to help you and Captain Lance throughout your pregnancy!" stated the Doctor as she finished writing down some notes.

"Thank you so much, that would be wonderful." replied Ava, feeling quite proud of herself for having been able to secure such a celebrated and genuine person who was going to be apart of their special journey.

"If you could just forward me Captain Lance's file when you get the chance, and I'll take a look over it before you come in for an appointment. Would you like to schedule one now?" asked the Doctor.

"Do we need one with Sara only being four weeks gone?" asked Ava, not wanting Sara to feel like this was down to her and her worrying.

"Well usually I'd tell my patients not to bother until they're about 8 weeks into the pregnancy, but I'd like to meet Sara myself for us all to get to know each other better seeing as I'm going to be her Doctor over the next few months. Also, seeing as you were telling me that she had quite the troubling past, it couldn't hurt to just make sure that everything is okay with both mom and baby." explained Doctor Shay.

"Oh, of course," replied Ava, realising that with everything Sara's been through, that there were some potential risks, "and before I forget, Dr Shay, Sara and I have decided to keep things quiet for the time being, so if you could also keep this under your hat, then we'd really appreciate it."

"You don't need to worry about that, Director- Doctor-patient confidentiality is an important principle in my field of work." she smiled at Ava.

Both women then decided on a date for Sara's first appointment, agreeing on the 11th of May, giving Sara and Ava a week to prepare.

Once they were done, Ava thanked the Doctor again, walking out of the office with a smile on her face as she looked forward to inform Sara of her success.

* * *

Walking in to Ava's apartment that evening after a successful mission made Sara happy. Although she had her doubts about leaving the Legends, knowing that she was now going to be living with the love of her life was an amazing feeling.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" she announced playfully, seeing Ava with some Chinese takeout bags on the kitchen island. "Oh, you're the best!" she exclaimed, realising how hungry she was as she saw the spread Ava had gotten for them.

"Hey, baby!" greeted Ava, coming around the counter to give Sara a welcoming kiss as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "How did everything go?" she asked, wanting to hear about Sara's day.

"I'll tell you about it over food, I'm too hungry to wait and I want to hear how everything went with you as well- did you get us a Doctor?" she asked, looking into Ava's happy eyes.

"Yep! You'll love her, she wants you to come in for an appointment next week just to make sure that everything's fine with you and all."

"Sounds good....Let's eat!" said Sara impatiently, causing Ava to role her eyes affectionately at the Captain's childish ways.

That evening they excitedly shared details about their day, Sara telling Ava that some Legends were returning to the ship, and sharing details about the mission they had that day, and Ava giving Sara the latest on what was going on at the Bureau.

As it got later, Sara felt her eyes grow heavier as she sat next to Ava on the couch, both deciding to head to bed after a long day. They fell asleep, carefree, with Sara acting like a little spoon for Ava, the taller blonde's arm wrapped protectively around Sara's waist as they dreamt about what was to come.


	8. Sickness and first appointments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness begins for Sara the night before their first appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I decided to make Sara five weeks pregnant instead of four because I wanted to start and move the story along- I will go back and edit some details so that this lines up with everything*
> 
> I decided to do some rough research on pregnancy and appointments, but forgive me if I'm wrong- it was 2am and I was loving the story too much to stop.
> 
> Also, this is longer than what I would usually like but I just couldn't stop writing lol!

The rest of the week flew by, with very little bother concerning Sara and any pregnancy symptoms apart from her ongoing tiredness, and also her breasts becoming more tender as she entered her fifth week of pregnancy. She came home almost every night, exhausted and crashing out on the couch, forcing Ava to have to try and get her to muster the energy to go to bed, and a couple of nights she found herself having to carry the smaller blonde, not allowing her to sleep on the couch in case she aggravated her back. Apart from this though, Sara felt great, feeling like she had it all with Legend missions going great as well. However, Sara's luck with her lack of symptoms ran out on Sunday night.

Ava had managed to coax Sara from the couch and into their bedroom with no problem that night, the smaller blonde feeling rather refreshed after a quiet weekend. The Legends had decided that anachronisms that popped up in the timeline that didn't pose big threats could be left to be dealt with in the working week, so nowadays they often found their weekends free to do as they pleased.

After the couple settled in for the night, Sara felt Ava drift to sleep easily, the taller woman sleeping with her head resting in the crook of Sara's neck. Nonetheless, Sara began to grow restless as time went on, not being able to drift off to sleep. At around 1am, she felt herself growing more nauseated, and decided to quietly slip into the bathroom and hope for it to pass. Ava had been so caring for her throughout the week, and Sara felt guilty for not having been a big help. She knew Ava was under a lot of pressure with running the Bureau, and could easily work herself to the ground, so Sara thought it to be important that the Director get her rest, regardless of how Sara was feeling.

She sat herself on the edge of the bathtub, pulling her hair up into a messy bun in case that she would not be able to swallow the lump that she had felt forming in her throat.

Resting both hands on her knees, Sara lifted her head up to look at the light that hung from the ceiling, taking in deep breaths through her nose, before exhaling from her mouth, slowly. Closing her eyes, she tried different exercises that she thought would help distract her from her queasiness, some as pointless as trying to count how many anachronisms they had bested over the last year.

This proved to be ineffective.

Just as Sara had reached 30, she felt herself turn suddenly cold as she felt her stomach churn.

Sara leapt from the bathtub, just sticking her head in the toilet in time for it to catch the vomit that made its way out. She retched and coughed, hoping that this was a one time occurrence, but she barely had time to catch her breath before she felt the need to be sick again.

Sara's heartbeat accelerated as she struggled to breathe, and she was vomiting so hard she couldn't see as a result of the tears that were streaming down her face. She felt helpless, like a sick child, and felt a longing to be taken care of grow. She didn't want to disturb Ava, but felt like she had no other choice as she felt more and more helpless.

"Av...." she began, but heaved again, "Ava!!!" she managed to shout. She wanted to get up to open the door so that she could get Ava's attention, but her arms shook as she held on to the toilet bowl. "AVA!!" she half wailed before another wave of sickness crashed into her.

As Sara threw up again, not thinking that she had anything left in her to do so, she heard Ava shuffle quickly into the bathroom, kneeling next to her.

"It's okay, baby," she cooed, slight worry in her voice, but that was to be expected from someone who had just been rudely awakened, "I'm here Sar, you're okay". Ava ran her hand firmly up and down Sara's back in an attempt to help the girl get everything up.

Several minutes passed, which felt like hours to Sara, and as time went on, although she had nothing else left to cough up, her stomach wasn't taking no for an answer.

Ava quickly left Sara's side for a second, reaching for a glass of water and to fill it up. As she ran the glass under the water, she quickly dampened a cloth as well, bringing both back down to Sara once the glass was full, and forcing Sara to drink some of the liquid.

"Here, you gotta drink some of this Sara or it's just going to hurt more if you don't have anything to puke." she ordered, bringing the glass up to Sara's mouth and helping her trembling hands hold the glass.

Just as fast as Sara swallowed the water, she heard her stomach gurgle, before refusing the water, forcing Sara once again to vomit.

Ava brought the dampened cloth and ran it across the back of Sara's dripping neck, before running it across her forehead when she picked her head up.

Sara sat back on her knees, a moment of silence finally coming upon her, and Ava forced her to drink more water. She was breathing heavily and her face was a mixture of paleness from the puking, and red blotchiness from the crying and straining. She washed the some of the water around her mouth for a few seconds, before spitting it into the bowl, finally with enough time to be able to flush everything away. Sara finally felt strong enough to say something to Ava, but once the toilet had quieted down again, she felt yet another wave of nausea hit her.

Even though the water she had drank had helped, there wasn't enough of it, and Sara soon found herself dry heaving again. She saw Ava's hand and instinctively reached out to hold it as her abs seared with pain from the strain.

Ava had never seen anyone be so sick, and her pity for Sara grew as she saw the physical toll it took on her. Sara squeezed her left hand tight every time she choked, and all Ava could do was rub her damp back and talk sweetly to her as she struggled for air.

About forty five minutes later, and Sara's nausea had mostly subsided. Ava refilled the glass with water once again, and gently dabbed the cool cloth across Sara's face and mouth, drawing an appreciative, weak moan from the smaller woman who had been sweating like a pig.

"You stay right here okay, honey?" instructed Ava, "I'm just going to get you a change of clothes."

Sara didn't have the energy to say anything, but she wanted to say that she didn't care about the clothes and just wanted to be in the safety of Ava's arms. Ava was back within seconds though, a t-shirt, blanket and pillow in her arms, striding to where Sara had rested her back against the cool tiled wall.

She managed to get a begrudging Sara to lift her arms as she stripped her of her soaked t-shirt, getting a clean cloth and dampening it, before she began gently wiping Sara's back, making her way around to her torso, dabbing Sara's front, making her way up to her clammy chest and neck. Once she had finished, she scrunched the clean t-shirt up, before gently covering Sara back up with it.

"Hold me.." whimpered Sara, her throat burning as she spoke.

"Come here, baby" Ava eagerly obliged, sitting down next to Sara, allowing the smaller blonde to collapse against her body, her head resting between Ava's breasts. Ava threw the blanket she had brought, over Sara's legs, her own back now resting on the pillow, against the bath tub. She held Sara closely, holding the Captain's head against her body as she softly scratched her hair occasionally. 

Sara had lost all of her energy, and felt a wave of fatigue wash over her as she listened to Ava's steady heart beating into her left ear. She snuggled herself impossibly closer to the older woman, before finally falling asleep for the first time that night.

* * *

When morning finally began to show itself through the gaps of the bathroom blinds, Sara began to stir. As she squinted her eyes open, she felt her face tingling; muscles aching from tension they had felt in the middle of the night. She had a repulsive bitter taste in her mouth, having not had the energy to even think about brushing her teeth after her spewing session, and so began to remove herself from Ava's embrace thinking that she could make it to the sink counter to do so. As she did this however, Ava awoke, stopping Sara in her tracks,

"Wait, what do you want? I'll get it for you- you sit down in case you faint or something."

"...tooth brush..." muttered Sara, still too weak to argue, and her voice extremely hollow with the combination of sleep and heaving.

Ava went and wetted the toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it before handing it down to Sara, who although was debilitated, brushed with vigour in an attempt to rid her mouth of the foul taste which reminded her of her nausea.

When Sara was finished, Ava took her toothbrush, running it under the water, before turning to Sara and asking,

"You wanna go lay in bed for a while? We still have plenty of time before the appointment with Doctor Shay, and you already told the Legends that you had a meeting at the Bureau until lunch, didn't you?"

"Yes please" answered Sara as she reached out her arms for Ava to help her up to her feet.

"Want me to carry you?" asked Ava thoughtfully.

"I think I'll be fine, just help me walk" answered Sara, her voice slowly coming back to her as Ava looped her arm firmly around her.

Their bed was cold, having not been slept much in, and Sara welcomed the refreshing feeling, but wanted Ava to join her before she got more comfortable.

Looking at the clock she had on the nightstand, Ava realised that it was 7:30am and that she would usually be drinking her morning coffee by now, ready for the day. She went for her phone that was also on the nightstand, and began to head out into the hallway.

"Where are you going!?" Sara called after her.

"Just calling McNeil to let him know I won't be in until later, I'll join you in just a second." she assured Sara. Ava had intended to go into the office before the appointment, but thought now that it would be best to stay with Sara. She told Agent McNeil that there was some protocols that she needed to run past the Legends, and that she would see him after lunch for their start of week debrief, before thanking him, and returning to Sara.

Sara shifted closer to Ava once the taller woman had settled into the comfortable bed, making sure that Sara's head rested comfortably on her right shoulder before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, rubbing her back gently to try and ease the pain that surely had formed there after her violent heaving.

When she felt Sara's breathing even out, she stopped her motions, hoping to catch up on some rest herself before their first visit to the Doctors. It was meant to be an exciting day, and she hoped that Sara would be up for it after a few more hours rest.

The appointment wasn't until 11am, so Sara and Ava thankfully slept for another two hours, before Ava began to awake. The bed was warm, and Sara's body sprawled on top of her own made it painfully hard for Ava to muster herself away from her loving girlfriend. Nonetheless, time was ticking, and she wanted to get up to make Sara some breakfast to give the girl some energy before they left.

Smoothly making it out from Sara's grasp without waking her, Ava hade her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before heading downstairs to make Sara, and herself, some bacon and some toast along with some chopped fruit, not sure what Sara would be in the mood for. She plated everything, bringing it all up on a tray.

Sara had awoken by the time Ava brought her some breakfast, looking pale and exhausted.

"Hey, Sar, you feeling any better?" asked Ava as she placed the food on the ottoman at the end of her bed before coming to sit by Sara's side.

"I'm better, but I just want to spend all day in bed with you" she croaked, reaching her arms out for Ava, pulling the Director down for a hug.

Ava's heart broke slightly at the weak voice Sara used, but forced herself away from Sara to offer her some food,

"I know, honey, and I'd love nothing more either, but you gotta get some food in you before we go for our appointment today! That's gotta be worth getting up for right?" she asked, trying to coax Sara out of her feeble state.

"The way I'm feeling right now, nothing's worth it" she joked, but sat up a little straighter. She winced slightly, feeling sore as her abs flexed as she used her muscles to sit against the headboard.

"C'mon, I didn't know what you felt like eating so I brought a variety of breakfasts so you could chose" stated Ava, bringing the tray to rest in front of Sara now.

Sara's eyes lit up as she saw the fruit, feeling a sudden craving for the sweet taste of fresh berries to chase the ever lasting bitter feeling that still lingered slightly in her mouth.

Once she had cleared the fruit bowl along with a few bites of toast, Sara forced herself to go for a shower to help herself feel better. It succeeded in doing so, and although the still felt a little weak and tired, she succeeded in making herself look presentable to meet the Doctor by 10:50am, giving her and Ava 10 minutes to portal to the Bureau.

* * *

When they reached the hallway outside of Doctor Shay's office, Sara knew what Ava had meant when she had described the place as a glorified Dentist's office. The floors were carpeted, and all the doors were made of sturdy oak, with no windows looking in to them like you would usually get in a proper hospital.

Entering the office, Sara shook hands with Dr Shay as she introduced herself to her, immediately warming up to the woman. She reminded Sara of her mother when she used to go into work with her, not in the way that she looked, but in the way that she acted; professional yet warm and kind.

"Hello, Sara, it's wonderful to meet you." greeted Doctor Shay, "And hello again Director Sharpe, I hope you've both been keeping well, now then let's sit and we can discuss a few things before we run some small tests, and then before we finish I'd like it if you could just jump on to that chair over there so that I could just conduct a physical examination to ensure everything is as it should be, if that's alright with the two of you?"

Ava and Sara both nodded, before sitting next to each other across the desk from Dr Shay, listening intendedly to the woman as she described to them what was going to happen over the next few months. She told them the do's and don'ts and gave them multiple pamphlets along with a package of booklets for them to look over, before listing the vitamins Sara should be taking. She warned Sara to stay away from certain foods such as raw eggs, and explained to her the dangers of activities with a fall risk that could cause sudden miscarriages. She confirmed that time travel didn't have any effect on the pregnancy, earning a grateful smile from Sara, but warned her not to go into any eras or locations that could pose a significant threat to Sara or the baby, urging Sara to check in with Gideon if she could whenever they were headed on a mission.

After going through all of that with them, the Doctor moved around her desk and asked Sara to take her jacket off so that she could take her blood pressure and take a blood sample so that she may run a test to ensure no abnormalities were to occur with the pregnancy. They all decided that it would be best for Ava to give a sample as well, knowing that although she was genetically modified to be the 'perfect' human, they needed to at least see and confirm for themselves that she didn't have any genetic traits that could risk any harm to the baby.

"Now then I'll get the results back to you by the end of the day most likely, so we can move on to the physical, but just before we do that, is there anything you'd like to discuss with me? Anything that's been bothering you or you'd like to ask?" asked Doctor Shay, looking at both Sara and Ava as she kept her needles and instruments.

"Well, I've been really tired, and was pretty sick last night with, 'Morning sickness', I guess." stated Sara, "Is it normal to be so sick in the middle of the night with it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid both tiredness and nausea are the most common symptoms that you'll have at the start of your pregnancy, and very often, expectant mothers who usually suffer with bad morning sickness get it all throughout the day and night time. Even though there is no solid cure for these, I strongly advise you to stick to the vitamins I suggested. " stated the Doctor, "What I can recommend to help specifically with your nausea though is that you get some sick bands, you know the kind that you might often see children who get travel sick wearing? I'd also suggest ginger and or peppermint as they are proven to help reduce some people who experience nausea."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know? If not then that's fine, please feel free to call me or come on by if anything does cross your mind!" added Doctor Shay.

Ava and Sara looked at each other before agreeing that they were fine for now.

"Alright then you two, I'm just going to step out and take these samples to the lab. While I'm gone, Sara, if you would like to just take your pants and underwear off and put on this gown and get yourself comfortable in the chair, that would be great." instructed the Doctor, closing the curtain that hung from the ceiling around the chair, and handing Sara a gown before leaving.

"Who knew there was so much to take in?" asked Sara, perplexed at all the new information she had learned in the last half hour.

"God I know," agreed Ava, holding Sara's arm to help her balance as the smaller blonde took her jeans off, "I'm glad she gave us all this material though, it's going to keep us busy for a while, learning all of these things." she stated, almost excitedly as her love of learning and knowing everything about important subjects to her took over.

"You're such a nerd." laughed Sara, earning a small tickle from Ava as the woman helped tie the gown around her neck.

Once Sara had gotten situated in the chair, Doctor Shay returned, a smile on her face again,

"Okay then, Sara," she started as she fitted a pair of latex gloves onto her hands, and brought a paper blanket out ready to cover Sara's legs, "if you could please prop your legs up on to these stirrups, then I'll begin the exam, is that alright?" needing confirmation before continuing.

Sara confirmed verbally before letting her head rest back onto the chair. Ava held her hand, stroking Sara's hair every so often, feeling slightly awkward as the Doctor poked around inside her girlfriend.

When the examination was done, Dr Shay backed away from Sara,

"Everything looks healthy, Sara, but before you move down from the chair, how about we conduct an ultrasound?" she asked.

"You can do one this early?" asked Ava, surprised but excited.

"Well, Sara isn't far enough along for you're typical external ultrasound, but using this wand, I'll be able to conduct a transvaginal one, if you want to of course." stated Dr Shay, pulling their attention towards a large instrument that made Ava's cervix hurt just by looking at it. Sara however nodded, Ava already knowing that Sara could take penetration better than she could.

"Great, so I'm just going to dim the lights so we can see the computer screen," declared Dr Shay, bringing the machine closer to the chair, "and then, what I'm going to do, Sara, is I'm going to spread plenty of lube on the wand before I insert it, and then you're going to feel some pressure." as she prepared the wand, "Please do tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort, or if you feel like you could use more lube, okay?", once again needing confirmation.

"Okay." answered Sara, her hand still in Ava's as the Doctor inserted the wand.

Ava felt Sara's hand squeeze a little tighter as the wand worked it's way into her, and she hoped that if Sara were in any discomfort, that she would admit it rather than just toughing it out in typical Sara fashion. Ava wasn't about to interrupt or speak on behalf of Sara though, so she also just held Sara's hand a little tighter, stroking the back of the Captain's hand comfortingly with her thumb.

A few seconds passed and then the blank screen lit up, displaying on it black and white blobs. Doctor Shay explained to Sara and Ava what they were seeing, pointing out which blob would soon become their child.

"Well I can confidently confirm that you are pregnant, and that everything seems to be looking healthy and normal." confirmed Doctor Shay.

Ava stared in awe at the screen, looking down at Sara who was also transfixed with what she was seeing. 

"Look, babe," instructed Sara, tugging slightly at Ava's hand, "that's our little blob right there." smiling.

Ava sniggered at the nickname Sara had given the baby,

"We are not starting off this pregnancy calling our child a blob." she warned gleefully.

"Would you like me to print a few pictures for you to take home?" offered the Doctor.

"Yes please." whispered the women, still studying the screen carefully, taking it all in.

Once Doctor Shay had finished the ultrasound, she carefully removed the wand from Sara, before stepping to the other side of the curtain to give Sara some privacy as she got dressed again.

Walking back to the desk, both Ava and Sara were smiling like crazy as Doctor Shay brought their first appointment to an end. She talked through a few more points with the women, before asking them when they would like their next appointment to be,

"So, seeing as you're only five weeks gone now, Sara, I'd suggest that you come back in another three weeks, around the beginning of June so we can just keep an eye on things and make sure everything is progressing as nicely as it seems to be doing so far. You don't have to set a date now, you can discuss with each other when you feel like it's convenient for you to come in; I'm in the office most days so it shouldn't be a problem what day you chose. I'd once again like to emphasize that if you do have any queries or worries, that you do not hesitate to give me a call- no problem is too small when it comes to pregnancy, especially for first time couples like yourselves." she urged, "Now, just take it easy and enjoy the experience!"

At that, the women thanked Dr Shay, before leaving the office hand in hand, large smiles beaming on each of their faces. They reluctantly parted for the rest of day after grabbing a quick lunch together, looking forward to discuss everything that they had learnt when they were to see one another again that evening.


	9. High emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's had a hard day- smut ensues.

Following the appointment, Sara and Ava were both relieved to find out as a result of their blood tests, that it seemed as if both women were healthy, and that their results didn't show anything that could lead to any abnormalities or dangers surrounding the baby.

As Sara entered her sixth week of pregnancy, she found herself facing a number of sudden changes, from bigger breasts to becoming nauseated more often, although she thankfully managed to not get as sick as what she had that Sunday night, having to slip away nonchalantly from the Legends every so often to vomit. In addition to this, Sara herself, and others around her, noticed a sudden spike in her hormone levels, causing the Captain to snap at her teammates more often than usual, but also fuelling her more emotional side. As a result of this, by Friday night, Sara felt like an emotional wreck.

When Sara stepped out of the portal into her and Ava's apartment, the first thing she did was take her bra off, groaning in relief as her breasts were released from the uncomfortable confinement they had been in all day. She then proceeded to throw herself down onto the couch, reminiscing after a particularly difficult mission.

As the Legends were closing in on an anachronism, Mick and Constantine had fought together about a difference of opinion with tactics, causing both of them to snap at Sara when she tried to tell them to pull together and not apart. Sara had managed to bite back her tears as she raged with them, yelling at the both of them, 'You will listen to me because I am your Captain, and if you don't like it then you can go FUCK YOURSELVES'. Following this outburst, and slight overreaction, Sara channelled all of her anger through her assassin fighting skills, managing to easily take down at least a dozen confederate soldiers, thus ensuring that they did not alter the history of the American Civil War.

As Sara sat on the couch, she felt a lump form in her throat and couldn't stop herself from letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. A few minutes passed and Sara was still determined to keep somewhat of her composure; that was, until Ava walked through the front door.

"Sara, you home?" asked Ava, seeing light shine down the hallway from the kitchen.

"I'm here." squeaked Sara.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong?" gasped Ava, throwing her workbag to the floor before rushing to sit by Sara's side as she saw tears dripping down her girlfriend's cheeks. She sat by Sara's side, throwing her right arm around Sara's shoulders as she saw her distress.

"I don't...know" sniffed Sara, before finally breaking down and letting the hot wet tears pour down her face. She felt completely ridiculous but she couldn't help it. It was like someone had opened the floodgates and she just needed to get these emotions out after letting them bubble up inside of her. Sara had often had trouble with letting her guard down in the past, and although she found it comforting to do so with Ava, it didn't stop her from feeling bad about getting so angry with Mick and John earlier that day.

"Oh, baby, come here." comforted Ava as Sara crawled up to sit across the taller woman's lap, burying herself in the Director's neck, inhaling the honey shampoo scent that lingered in Ava's cascading mane. Ava stroked Sara's right arm lovingly with the arm that had fallen down the Captain's back, and she gently tried to wipe Sara's tears away with her left hand as she held the weeping woman's head close to her chest. 

"Mick...'n John...were fighting," hiccupped Sara, "and they didn't listen...'n I told them...to go fuck themselves."

Ava couldn't help but crack up at the fact that Sara had put John in his place, causing Sara to lift her head up from her neck,

"It's...not...funny," Sara wailed, restarting the tears which had just started to subside.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm sorry, I know it's hard." she said, tucking Sara's head back into her neck, knowing that this was just down to the sudden influx of hormones that had raided Sara’s body over the past few days.

Dr Shay had warned them that Sara could face some challenges with dealing with her emotions as her body got equipped to what was happening to it, and to not be too surprised if she were to find herself overreacting to so-called 'meaningless' situations.

"And...I'm tired ALL the time..." continued Sara, "when I'm not puking, I'm sleeping. My bras don't fit like they used to and my boobs are killing me, and I've been _so_ horny it's hard to think straight, but by the time we both get home I'm too tired to do anything, and that's not fair on you because you deserve sex!" rambled Sara, tears still falling.

Ava was stuck as to what to respond to all that. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't noticed the sudden change in size to Sara's cleavage and that looking at them often flicked a switch in Ava that caused arousal to drip between her legs. Despite this, although they hadn't been having much sex lately, Ava didn't hold it against Sara, realising that the smaller woman was dealing with a lot right now.

"Sara, baby, you're going through a lot right now, and, as long as you and our baby are happy and healthy then that's all that matters to me." she told the woman, coaxing her to look at her, "Hey, look at me..."

Sara slowly pulled away from Ava, eyes watery and the tip of her nose slightly red.

"Listen, I can guarantee that you didn't tell Mick and Constantine anything that they haven't heard before...and let's face it, they probably deserve a good telling off every now and again." Ava reasoned with Sara. "As for you're bras not fitting like they used to, we can get you some new ones, that's no problem. You've been working long hours this week Sar, so you're bound to be feeling tired. Why don't I go draw you a nice warm bath, and then while you relax for a while I'll make us some dinner, and then we can have an early night- how does that sound?" asked Ava as she brought her hands to cup Sara's face, running her thumbs beneath the shorter blonde's puffy eyes.

"That sounds nice." she replied, Ava giving her a quick peck on the lips as they got to their feet.

* * *

Ava had checked the temperature of the water before Sara got in, making sure that the water wasn't too hot, in fear of rising Sara's core temperature and harming the pregnancy. She had taken the liberty of pouring some lavender bubble bath into the water, making sure to check with Sara beforehand that her nose agreed with the smell. They hadn't yet discovered anything that didn't agree with Sara, which surprised both women considering Sara's tendency for nausea. It was still early days however, and so they didn't feel like taking any chances.

Ava quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit, throwing on a dark grey pair of joggers, and a plain white long-sleeved t-shirt, before she stepped into the bathroom and helped an emotionally recovered Sara out of her clothes.

As Sara lowered herself into the tub, a satisfied sigh escaped her lips. She felt foolish for her previous meltdown, but knew that Ava thought no less of her as the older woman helped her get situated, loving eyes staring down at her.

"You want me to stay for a while?" asked Ava, noticing Sara's crystal eyes staring at her longingly.

"Do you mind?" vocalized Sara, wanting to be in Ava's company.

"Not at all." Confirmed the Director as she rolled up her sleeves, bringing herself down to her knees before grabbing a sponge and a soap, ready to lather Sara's body with it.

Sara let her head fall to rest against the edge of the bath and closed her eyes as Ava's hands began navigating their way around Sara's body, gently marking a soapy trail from Sara's wrists, up to her collar bone and down again. Before Ava brought the sponge around Sara's shoulders, she leaned down to press a long kiss onto the Captain's right shoulder, causing Sara to turn her head to face her, capturing Ava's lips in her own for a few long seconds before coming up for air, allowing Ava to continue her current task.

As Ava brought the soap back around to Sara's front, she took in to consideration how much Sara's breasts had been bothering her recently. Leaning forward, she placed soft, gentle kisses on each mound, that would have been almost unnoticeable had Sara not been watching her intently. After retreating her head, Ava delicately lead the soap between the former assassin's breasts, careful not to graze the suddenly larger limbs.

Sara's breathing got heavier as Ava gradually travelled beneath the water, scrubbing her way down magnificent abs, Sara's body not yet bearing the most obvious sign of pregnancy, other than her enlarged cleavage. 

Ava found herself begin to salivate as she noticed Sara's demeanour. Her right hand released the soap that it held, letting it sink to the bottom of the tub, and she began to enticingly massage Sara's right thigh, firmly kneading the inside with remaining hints of soap still visible on her palm. Sara brought her arms out of the water, gripping the side of the tub as she prepared herself for what was to come. Letting a low moan out as her centre reacted to the simple movement of the water, she truly realised how horny she had been all week, as her mind got clouded with arousal as opposed to the fatigue which had dominated her, and looking directly into Ava's stunning baby blues, Sara ordered,

"Touch me."

Ava didn't need to be told twice, understanding from the pamphlets she had studied that pregnant woman often found themselves unbearably horny.

Her fingers immediately went to Sara's centre, slipping two inside the woman as she felt her slick arousal even in the water. Her fingers curling in a come hither motion, she placed her thumb over Sara's clit and began circling, eliciting an instant loud moan out of Sara as she felt the Captain's walls clench around her long fingers.

Sara closed her eyes, feeling immediate satisfaction at the feeling of Ava's skilled fingers pumping in and out of her as they rhythmically curled. Sara instinctively spread her legs wide open, knees fighting against the walls of the tub as her own walls tightened around Ava's fingers, urging the taller woman to continue. She brought her right hand up to grab on to Ava's bicep, tugging her down for a heated kiss. Sara pushed her tongue into Ava's mouth, curling her tongue as it met with Ava's, pushing against one another.

Sensing Sara was getting close to her orgasm, Ava pushed another finger inside the woman, earning a loud high pitched groan, and as her movements inside Sara intensified, she attached her mouth to Sara's collar bone, nipping at it playfully before running her tongue back over the faint bite marks she left before she moved up to suck on Sara's pulse point.

As Ava's fingers brushed up against a rough patch inside Sara that made the Captain go crazy, she pressed her thumb harder onto Sara's clit, quickly circling it as she succeeded in giving Sara a well needed orgasm.

Water splashed everywhere as Ava's wrist slapped against the water, forcing Sara's legs to close around the hand to keep Ava where she needed her, as she withered and panted. Although Sara had succeeded to still Ava's wrist, her fingers were still hard at work, drawing out a second orgasm from her lover.

Sara's hand shot up to hold Ava's head in her neck, fisting locks of golden hair as she screamed Ava's name.

"I've got you, Sara, just let go." she encouraged, voice vibrating against the smaller blonde's neck, as her thumb moved at a speed that was sure to give her a cramp later on.

"Av...aaa...fuuuck!" was all Sara could manage to get out as her second orgasm crashed into her, seeing stars as she squeezed her eyes, hearing her own high pitched sounds echo around the bathroom.

As Sara slowly got back to reality, she gently let Ava's waves go, shuddering slightly as she felt Ava hive her clit one last flick, before carefully removing her fingers from Sara. The taller blonde gave Sara one more deep kiss, before placing her forehead against Sara’s, speaking softly,

"I'm glad that I'm able to help you with at least one of your pregnancy symptoms." a smile dancing on her lips.

Sara shuddered slightly, not breaking eye contact with Ava as her heart swelled for the gorgeous woman beside her. Ava's hair had fallen into the water, and it hung down her shoulders, tangled from Sara's previous grip on it. The white t-shirt she was wearing was now see through from the splashed water, exposing the fact that Ava had decided against wearing a bra. Sara stared avidly at the hard nipples that poked through the shirt, wanting nothing more than o devour them right now.

The water in the bathtub had quickly cooled down, seeing as it was only warm to begin with, but a fire had sprouted in Sara's core that only Ava could ease.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ava, ready to go make Sara some dinner now that she thought the smaller blonde had gotten what she needed.

"Not for the food, no." admitted Sara, licking her lips as her pupils dilated as she thought about worshipping Ava.

"Are you sure?" asked Ava, arousal gushing from her core, but not wanting to overstep things with Sara in her current hormonal state.

"Bedroom. Now." Sara commanded, Ava picking her up from the tub and carrying her bridal style towards the bed, placing Sara down as she stripped herself of her wet clothing.

"God, you're so sexy." husked Ava as she stared at the woman in front of her, Sara laying in her back completely bare, beads of water still trickling off her body.

Climbing to lay next to Sara, the women shared a heated make out session, hands roaming each other's body, but Ava steering clear from Sara's breasts. Hands cupped ass cheeks, and brushed over rib cages. Teeth nibbled and tongues soothed as they showed their love for one another,

"I want you to sit on my face." ordered Sara, earning a low growl from Ava.

The taller woman sat up, before mounting Sara's face, letting out a whine as her erect clit brushed against Sara's nose. At that, Sara flattened out her tongue before firmly sweeping from Ava's entrance, across her entire vulva, up to flick her clit again.

Ava panted, leaning forward to hold on to the headboard as Sara's tongue teased her entrance, circling and swirling.

Sara's hands moved up from gripping Ava's thighs, reaching for the Directors breasts before kneading them roughly, pinching her nipples between her fingers. As Sara trapped Ava's clit in her mouth, Ava let out a moan which turned into a yelp as Sara began to suck and firmly flick her tongue over it. Ava needed more friction though, and so began to gently rock her hips forward, essentially grinding down on Sara's face, moaning joyfully every time her clit hit the tip of Sara's nose.

Sara sensed how close Ava was to coming, and gave out a loud hum, causing sensual vibrations to travel through Ava's body, into her very core. The combination of this, the kneading of her breasts, and another feverous session of sucking was enough to drive Ava over the edge and into bliss.

The older woman came forcefully against Sara's mouth, mouth hanging open as her breath stuck in her throat, gripping onto the headboard so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

Sara's hands moved up and down Ava's torso comfortingly, still giving her vulva a few gentle licks, before the woman collapsed next to her on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." she managed to pant out, bringing a hand up to comb through her hair.

Sara scooted closer to Ava, kissing her forehead before pulling back to look into her eyes,

"I want to thank you for putting up with me over the last couple of weeks." Sara nearly whispered, "I know that all of this is hard on you too, and you're already working so hard at the Bureau while trying to keep me happy, but just know that as long as you are by my side, I'll be happy, whatever the current hormonal state I'm in." she smiled, eyes beaming as she studied Ava's features.

"I love you so much Sara." replied Ava, bringing her right hand up to stroke Sara's hair.

"I know," chuckled Sara, "now lay back while I show you how much I love you." she insisted, kissing her way down Ava's body, ready to show her appreciation to her lover.


	10. Morning afters and family worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I decided to move the eleventh chapter to be an extension to this chapter, because nothing too important happened in it, so it felt better as part of a bigger chapter**
> 
> Arrow SPOILERS in case any of you haven't watched the show but want to!! 
> 
> Well, it's not a SPOILER spoiler because it get's resolved, but still, just in case...
> 
> **ARROW SPOILER**- I've been very confused as to why they never addressed Quentin's death on Legends! I think it was between seasons (although I'm not sure, I wasn't watching the show at the time but I think that's what happened), but still, he had become a big part of Sara's 'new' life, if you like, and it was just unsettling to see her still kicking about, not even acknowledging it! So yeah, I'm just going to pretend that she took some time off or something in this chapter.

The following morning, after a night full of passion and fervours love making, Ava awoke at around 8:30am. The morning sun didn't seem to be breaking it's way through the sheers that hung behind Ava's half closed curtains, and the sound of rain falling gently against the window suggested that it was going to be a dreary day for May. Ava squinted her eyes around the room, before a smile crept onto her lips as they fell upon the small blonde that she shared the bed with. Sara lay on her stomach, her right leg hooked over Ava's thighs, as well as half of her body placed on top of Ava's, her right arm firmly placed just beneath the Director's breast. Her mouth was slightly parted, as her head rested on Ava's shoulders, and a small, barely snore, escaped her lips as she breathed softly in her sleep. 

As Ava stared at her, she couldn't believe how it was possible to love someone so much. She had come a long way with her feelings, always uncertain and never really paying much attention to the concept that they held; that was, until she met Sara. The former assassin had showed her how special and unique love could be, and had helped her develop her feelings beyond her imagination. Looking back, her lack of understanding regarding all of that was probably down to her programming, and that had scared the hell out of Ava. Regardless, Sara had been there with her every step of the way, giving her the comfort and reassurance that she needed, and Ava was now confident that no one could love anyone as much as she loved Sara. She had been through so much and Ava could never fathom how the universe could've been so cruel and unforgiving to a person who was as pure and innocent as her Sara. Looking down at her cute face made Ava want to tear up, and it took everything in her to not disturb the peace and engulf Sara in a deep hug that would protect her from any and all things that could hurt her again.

Sara must've felt the intensity of Ava's adoring gaze, because after a few more more minutes of intent staring, Sara seemed to awake, tightening her grip on the taller woman's body as she nuzzled her nose into the older woman's ruffled hair. Ava noticed this, and started to stroke Sara's arm smoothly, not wanting to be the one to speak first and disturb the peace. After a while, Sara had woken up enough to speak,

"Why are you staring at me?" she mumbled against Ava's neck, tightening her hold around Ava's waist, her voice tickling the older woman.

Ava giggled and bent her neck to stop the sensation, before rolling them over so that Sara was now on her back with Ava hovering above her, her long waves draping around her head as she placed her hands on opposite sides of Sara's frame, closing everything off so that it was just the two of them. She bent down and gave the Captain a deep kiss, feeling Sara's arms loop beneath her own, before coming up to rest on her naked back on top of her shoulder blades.

"Because you're cute when you're sleeping...." she answered, kissing Sara's right cheek, "and I love you..." she added, kissing her left cheek next, "and you're mine to stare at..." she stated, before dotting small pecks all across Sara's face, causing the smaller blonde to squirm and laugh; a sound that Ava adored.

When their combined laughter died down, Sara pulled Ava down for one last, long kiss, before Ava moved off of her, laying down next to Sara to face her, once again, admiring her features and the way her eyes sparkled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Ava, stroking her hand up Sara's arm.

"Happy." replied Sara, gazing into Ava's adoring eyes, taking the older woman's right hand in her own.

"You're not nauseous?" asked Ava, squeezing the hand that held hers.

"Well yes," replied Sara matter-of-factly, "that's just what I am now! But waking up next to a _naked_ you cancels all of that out." She smirked, knowing how soppy she was being, but not caring. Ava rolled her eyes playfully, leaning in to kiss Sara once again.

They lay together for a little while longer in silence, just touching and kissing each other every now and then, before Ava broke the silence this time,

"I was thinking of going into town for some things this morning. Would you like to come with me? We could get you some new bras while we're there."

"Hmm, let me get up and dressed and I'll see how I'm feeling." replied Sara.

On that note, both women reluctantly made their way out of their cozy nest, Ava throwing her robe on and tossing Sara's to the smaller blonde to cover them up in the cool apartment, before she began throwing blankets around to make the bed. The Director kicked the strap on that Sara had used on her last night to the side. It wasn't often that she opted for penetrative toys herself, usually preferring to use them on Sara, but the way Sara had loved and treated her last night, she wanted more than anything to feel an extension of her lover inside her whilst she had her mouth and fingers free to caress and worship the rest of Ava's body.

Once they were both washed and dressed, they made their way down to the kitchen for a small breakfast. Sara wasn't feeling up for much, but she had decided on going into town with Ava, needing new bras too much not to go. Ava told her that she could get her some if she preferred to stay home, but Sara wanted to go out for a change of scene and some fresh air.

* * *

The women had decided on driving into town on account of the rain, and had a successful morning of shopping, Sara getting what she needed, and Ava buying some parental books such as 'What to expect when you're expecting' and so on. They also got around to finally buying some acupressure bands in hope that they would reduce Sara's nausea, They stopped for some coffee in a café that Ava loved, Sara opting for hot chocolate, before picking up some sandwiches from a local deli to have for lunch when they got home. 

Sara was ravenous by lunch, having not eaten much breakfast, so after entering their home they dumped their bags at the end of the hallway before heading tonthe kitchen counter to eat. The Captain had decided on having some soup as well as a ham and turkey salad sandwich, and her mouth salivated at the thought of eating it. That was, until she took the first bite.

The second Sara's taste buds detected a _hint_ of red onion in the salad, her eyes went wide as her stomach dropped.

"Babe..?" asked Ava, concerned about Sara's sudden expression.

“ONIONS” was all Sara could say. The small blonde jumped down from the bar stool, barely making it to the kitchen sink before choking out her stomach's contents. Ava hurried behind her, narrowly saving the former assassin's hair from being contaminated by vomit. Luckily, after only one round of puking, Sara paused for a breather, waiting for the next to come, but it seemed as if that was all it was.

"Well, at least we now know that you don't like onions." stated Ava jokingly, rubbing her hand down Sara's back.

"Don't...." Sara heaved, "...even mention that vegetable ever again.", bringing a fist up to cover her mouth in fear of throwing up again.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ava quickly apologised.

"Och, I was really looking forward for that sandwich." stated Sara disappointingly, still leaning by the sink just in case, as water flowed out of the faucet, washing everything down the drain.

"Oh, Sara." pitied Ava, walking away to get Sara a glass of water, always making sure that she stayed hydrated after being sick. "Never mind, I'll warm you up some bread and that soup you got and you can have that instead; sound good?"

"I guess..." answered Sara, still disappointed, "eat your food first though, I'm going to go brush my teeth." And at that, Sara made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent with Ava doing some Time Bureau work, and reading some of the books she had bought, with Sara relaxing next to her on the couch, mindlessly watching some TV. This was however combined with some sprinting to the nearest toilet or sink, and unfortunately Sara missed once.

It was Sunday morning, and the day was even drearier than Saturday. Rain raced down Ava's window, as the women had decided on spending the morning in bed; Ava reading while Sara rested her head on the taller woman's right shoulder, as Ava's right hand combed through the Captain's head relaxingly. 

Feeling Ava scratch lightly at her scalp, Sara thought about the family that they were becoming, her mind beginning to wander to think about her own family.

Her current situation with them made her head hurt. _Her_ Laurel was dead, but a Laurel from another earth was here, doing the same thing as what her Laurel was doing, but personality wise she was so different. It pained her every time she saw her; her mind forgetting for a split second every time her eyes landed upon her that she wasn't _really_ her sister. Sure, they had grown closer, but Sara refused to trick herself into believing that anyone could ever replace her sister. 

Her situation with her parents were also more troubled than what it used to be. Before the Gambit, Sara and her mother were thick as thieves, and just simply understood each other. She adored her father, and although she was a trouble maker and had caused him a lot of headaches over the years, she knew that he still saw her as his little girl. This had changed when she returned to Star City after being missing, revealing her new self. Her mother, although clearly still loved her, didn't understand her like she used to. Sara and her father grew closer, seeing as he understood more of what had happened, but it killed her seeing what her being missing had done to her family- Her mother and father divorced, forcing her father to turn to alcohol, and Laurel along with him later.

Sara missed her father, but her busy schedule meant that she couldn't see him as much as she'd like. When Laurel had died, Sara went numb, and she hadn't talked much with her mother since then, apart from the odd phone call each special occasion. Of course, she realised that her mother was also hurting, but Sara just couldn't bring herself to face her, feeling ashamed, like she could've done something herself to save her family. Her father, on the other hand, she had grieved with, and so when she lost him she finally lost it, having to take some time off of the Waverider and spending some time in Star City, with Ava, but also with some of her old friends and teammates, trying to come to terms with everything. Sure, she had eventually gotten her father back, but the trauma was still there.

Sara started to think about what kind of future her baby would have. She'd be damned if she ever allowed her own child to suffer through what she had, and a sudden fear washed over her as she worried about what could be. Did her own parents ever feel like this? She was certain that they could've never imagined what lay ahead of Sara, nor Laurel for that matter, and it frightened Sara to her very core to imagine all the things that could go wrong for her child. The Captain didn't have much experience with pregnant women or motherhood, not having a 'normal' friend group where she could learn and pick up tips from women who had experienced such a thing, and Ava, bless her, was really just as clueless as she was. She was just coming up to her seventh week of pregnancy, and if she felt like this now, what was she going to be like by the seventh month, or after the baby was born?

As her anxiety grew, so did her nausea, and Sara suddenly found herself looking around hurriedly for the bowl they had adopted to be her puking bowl.

Unfortunately, she realised too late that the bowl was still in the bathroom after her last vomiting session, and forced herself to lean over the side of the bed to puke on the rug that lay there.

Ava, who had been quite engrossed in the book she was reading, failed to notice Sara's sudden discomfort until it was too late, throwing her book to the side just as she heard Sara retch over the edge of the bed. She quickly leaped from the bed, sprinting to the bathroom to grab the bowl, returning quickly to place it on Sara's lap. Once Sara had a firm grip on the bowl, Ava swiftly snaked her left arm beneath Sara's legs, and her right to support her back, before carrying her to the bathroom.

Sara's worries must've had a profound effect on her, as she was severely vomiting into the toilet now, choking for breath. Tears were streaming down her face, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the heaving or because of everything she had been thinking about.

"You're okay honey, just let it out, it's alright." she heard Ava comforting her, feeling the older woman pull her hair from her face into a ponytail. Sara however was getting more worked up each time she coughed and puked, and her tears were only worsening as she suddenly longed for her parents. "Sara, stop crying or you're going to pass out!" said Ava sternly, hearing Sara’s breathing worsening every second. As a result of her rapid breathing, Sara’s ears were ringing loudly and all she could do was rest her head on her arm, spitting and dribbling, feeling like she was going to die.

It was after a few seconds that Ava realised what was happening,

"Sara, baby, you're hyperventilating okay." she assured the blonde, who was obviously in a panicked state, "Try to breathe in slowly through your nose for me and then out slowly through your mouth." she instructed, slowly but firmly stroking her hand up and down Sara's back, giving the blonde enough space but also reassuring her that she was there. She spoke softly but made sure her voice was loud enough to get through to Sara, "Listen to me baby, breathe in and out with me now after three. One...Two...Three..." Ava took a deep inhale, listening to see if Sara was copying her. She felt Sara's back tense up as her lungs filled with air, and was pleased to learn that she was helping her. "There you go, concentrate on your breathing and stay with me."

Sara hung on to every word Ava spoke to her, realising that although she wanted her parent’s comfort right now, and to apologise to them for everything, it was Ava who had rescued her from her darkness. Ava was going to be with her every step of the way, and Sara slowly realised with every breath, that together they would figure everything out.

"I'm proud of you, Sara. Good job." continued Ava, listening as Sara's breathing calmed and her heaving stopped.

After about 20 minutes, Sara had gone quiet, still just leaning her head on the toilet. Ava got up and got her a glass of water, and readied her toothbrush for her. She placed them both on the floor next to Sara, before walking out to throw the rug away. She didn't care at all that Sara had puked on the rug, and she hoped that Sara wasn't too upset with herself for doing so. She quickly folded the rug up, before heading down the stairs and to the trash can that stood outside the apartment, not giving much thought to the fact that the neighbours would see her still in her pyjamas at 11am.

By the time Ava had returned, Sara had brushed her teeth and swirled some water around her mouth, spitting into the toilet bowl before flushing. Ava sat behind Sara, not initiating a touch but leaving her legs parted and her arms by her side so that Sara knew that the invitation was there if she needed her.

Sara didn't look at Ava, feeling slightly embarrassed about her sudden, and as far as Ava knew, unexplained attack, but also not ready to share what it was about. Instead, she turned her back to Ava before backing into her embrace, Ava gladly accepting the small blonde between her legs, locking her long arms around Sara protectively before starting to gently rock them from side to side. She kissed Sara's right ear, and Sara leaned her head onto Ava's, bringing her own arms up to rest on Ava's. The Director decided against saying anything, knowing that Sara was sure to speak when she was ready to do so.

"I was thinking about my family." admitted Sara eventually, voice hoarse.

Ava continued to say nothing, but tightened her grip around the smaller woman's frame. She knew better than anyone how upset Sara got when she thought about what her family had gone through, and knew that Sara always blamed herself for everything they had gone through, even though that she wasn't even there to have done anything differently.

"I don't know...I just started thinking about everything they’ve through, and now that we're pregnant and I'm going to become a mom, I just know that my own mom would be over the moon and want to help and give advice that we couldn’t get from any book or Doctor. Things haven't been the same between us since forever. We were so close, and now I barely talk to her because I never know what to say to her.", she finished, not having the energy to go into any more detail.

Ava sighed, not quite sure what to say. She herself couldn't relate to what Sara was feeling because she technically had never had any parents. She did know, however, that this was troubling Sara, and that was enough for her,

"Sara, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through, for reasons we both know. What I can suggest though is that you firstly, please just remember to talk to me, and secondly, if this is troubling you so much, why don't you give your mom a call? I know that you said that you don't know what to say to her, but it doesn't have to be a long phone call, and she'd probably love to hear from you regardless. If you want to start rebuilding your relationship together, then you have to start somewhere don't you?" said Ava, giving Sara some surprisingly good advice about a situation that she wasn't familiar with.

Sara stayed quiet for a while, thinking over Ava's words.

"I think you're right." she admitted, already knowing what was coming,

"What? The infamous Sara Lance admitting that I'M right about something?" stated Ava, lightening the mood as she made a show Sara's admission.

"Shut up, don't be a jerk about it." laughed Sara, turning her head for Ava to place a kiss onto her forehead, before turning more serious for a second,

"Just, Sara..." she hesitated, debating even telling her girlfriend this, before deciding on going ahead with it, "...I want you to be careful about revealing the fact that you're pregnant. If you want to tell her, then by all means do so, you'll have my full support- just don't go revealing it because you can't find anything else to say; you should tell her because you want to, not because you feel like you have to."

Sara tensed up slightly, and Ava instantly worried that she had said the wrong thing.

"Ava, babe..." started Sara, sitting up and turning to sit across Ava's lap, "to be honest with you, I'm enjoying just living in our own little bubble right now. And besides, I want to try and see where me and my mom stand before I go telling her private things about our life." As Sara said that, she gently grabbed Ava's right hand, bringing it to rest on her abdomen. "I want this to be our secret, for a little while longer at least, and we will discuss telling people close to us, together, when we feel like it's time."

Ava smiled, her thumb lovingly stroking Sara's stomach. Obviously, there was nothing to be felt there yet, but just the principle of her hand covering hers and Sara's baby made her heart want to burst with joy.

"That sounds perfect. And please remember to talk to me again if anything's bothering you." Ava warned in a caring manner, "We'll always find a way to work things out together."

After that, they kissed for a while, Ava's hand still caressing Sara's abdomen.

Sara decided that she would call her mother in the afternoon, and although she worried about how it would go, she knew that she had Ava's support no matter what came their way.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Sara and her mother were already in the midst of rebuilding their relationship. The first phone call had been difficult, but well worth it to clear the air. With Sara being in the hormonal state that she was in, she had cried a little as she addressed her feelings, and so had her mother as they apologised to each other for neglecting their relationship. Sara had sat on Ava's lap in the living room after that call, being comforted by the taller blonde as she shed tears of sadness, but also joy.

Sara's 8 week check up had gone fairly well, but Doctor Shay had discovered that Sara's iron levels were a little low for what she would like it to be, ordering her to eat more red meats and leafy, dark green vegetables such as broccoli and spinach. This came as no surprise to Sara nor Ava, having known how exhausted Sara had been over the last few weeks, and so they made sure to incorporate extra iron-containing foods into their diet. As well as this, they had complained about Sara's morning sickness, stating that she often got pulls of extreme nausea, wondering if she suffered from hyperemesis gravidarum after Ava read about the complication in one of her many pregnancy books. Dr Shay made a thorough check, but seeing as Sara wasn't losing any weight and that she wasn't _constantly_ sick and severely nauseated, she didn't believe that the Captain was suffering from the condition, instead stating that it seemed as if she were just suffering from a nasty case of morning sickness.

Dr Shay conducted another internal ultrasound during this appointment, and both Sara and Ava couldn't help but shed a tear this time. Their 'blob' had grown since the last time they had seen it, and they swore that they could see the shape of the baby beginning o form. They once again had several copies of the scan, and after they had gotten home, they just sat and stared at it for a while, sitting in comfortable silence until Sara turned to look at Ava.

"This is _actually_ happening isn't it?" she stated more than asked. Of course she was conscious of the fact that they were having a baby, and her body was more than aware of what was going on, but actually beginning to see the, almost unintelligible, blob shape they had previously seen begin to form into the life she and Ava had created together, was phenomenal.

"It is." whispered Ava back, still not taking her eyes off the photo.

"I was thinking..." stated Sara, coaxing Ava to look at her as she reached out for her left hand, "...things have been going really well with my mom these last few weeks...and I feel as if we've gotten close enough, and I was wondering...I think that I'd like to tell her the news...that we're pregnant." Sara bit her tongue, hoping that what she was proposing was alright with Ava, "Only if you're happy to do so! If you'd rather that we still keep it quiet, then that's what we will do. I just think that it would make my mom so happy, and I also feel like maybe she could give us a few tips, especially now that the Doctor is finding my iron levels to be low and all, y'know? Who knows, maybe she went through some of the things I'm going through." Sara stopped then, giving Ava a few moments to consider what she was asking.

Ava paused, looking into Sara's crystal blue eyes. The Captain had definitely seemed lighter since she began getting closer to her mom again, and seeing the twinkle of hope in her eyes right now clearly indicated that she wanted to share this with her mother. She and Sara had fully enjoyed the thrill of their little secret over the past few weeks, and Ava also kind of felt like it would be nice to start sharing their news little by little. It did however make Ava slightly anxious, as she had never even met the woman before, yet Sara was pregnant with Ava’s child.

"I think, that if you're happy to do so, then so am I." stated Ava, "I mean, it's still kind of early, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I think it would be nice to start off by sharing it with your mother, especially if you think that she may be of help to you. I hate seeing you feeling miserable every time you get sick or are too tired to do anything, so maybe you could get some tips from your mom on what helped her.", reaching her right hand out to comb a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear, watching as her eyes lit up at Ava's blessing.

"YAY! Thankyou so much, babe." said Sara, absolutely elated that they could begin sharing their news with loved ones. Needless to say, she was excited to share the news with their extended family on the Waverider, but for now, getting to share this special moment in her life with her mother was something that just felt right.

"But...isn't it a little weird that I've never even met you're mom...or your dad for that matter..." stated Ava, and she couldn't help but feel as if Sara hadn't introduced them too her on purpose. Of course, she knew Sara, and herself for that matter, were always busy, but whenever Sara had gone to visit her father on a few occasions, the invitation had never been extended to Ava.

"Yes, you're right, it is." stated Sara knowingly, "And that's why..." she climbed to straddle Ava's lap, taking the Director's head between her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, "...I asked my mom if we could go down to visit her the first weekend in June...I wanted for you two to meet, and to be able to tell her our news in person. Would you be up for that?"

Ava wasn't quite sure what to say as this had come as a surprise for her.

"Wha...I don't know, Sara..." she admitted, "I mean, like I was saying, I've never met her before, so do you really think that this would be the best time to do so? You could go tell her yourself though if you want, and I don't know if i can get away with work and everything..." letting her insecurities wash over her.

"We have like two weeks until the visit, Ava, that's plenty of time for you to work something out with your Agents. Please? For me? She'll love you, and she's really excited to meet you now that I've told her what an incredible..." she bent down, kissing Ava on the lips, "...smart..." she said, kissing again, "...beautiful...badass...sexy woman, you are.", kissing Ava between each compliment, before leaning back and smirking at the smile that had formed on Ava's lips.

"Fine...you know I'd do anything for you!" stated Ava, having been convinced by Sara's advancements and compliments, craning her neck up to give Sara a kiss this time, deepening it as she felt Sara swipe her tongue across her bottom lip, asking to gain access into Ava's needy mouth.

Sara's hands roamed all over Ava's back, grabbing at the back of her neck and grasping on to her hair, tugging slightly. Ava groaned at the sensation that she began to feel in the pits of her stomach.

"You told your mom that I'm sexy..?" muttered Ava breathlessly between kisses.

"Well that was more of my internal dialogue." panted Sara, insisting on still kissing Ava and caressing the back of her head, "But let's not talk about my mom right now.", she laughed, moving her lips to Ava's neck.

Ava laughed, but her voice slurred as she felt Sara nipping at her long neck, instinctively squeezing her hands on Sara's thighs.

Sara pushed Ava to lay back on the couch, before she started to unbutton the Director's crisp button up, devouring her breasts as they were exposed.

Ava was moaning and groaning, tangling her fingers in Sara's hair, holding her close to her heaving chest. Sara had managed to open Ava's shirt, ripping only a couple of buttons along the way. She keenly pulled Ava's bra down, revealing keen pink nipples that stood up for her, already hard with arousal. The former assassin faintly traced her nails along the lines of Ava's defined abs, as she leaned in and engulfed Ava's right breast in her mouth, sucking on it as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Oh...Sara, baby." sighed Ava loudly, feeling her underwear soaked and wet against her centre.

As Sara continued her worship of Ava's breast, she brought her left hand up to knead the other one, making sure that it wasn't deprived of attention as her hand groped and rolled the nipple playfully. Before fully pulling her mouth away from Ava's breast, Sara gave the nipple one last long lick, before blowing gently on it, watching goose bumps form as a chill ran through Ava. She copied her steps with the left mound, whilst unbuttoning and unzipping Ava's pants, before pushing her hand to cup Ava's centre, immediately moaning as she felt the wetness that had pooled between her girlfriends legs.

"God, baby, you're soaked..." she gasped, using her palm and fingers to massage Ava's folds through the fabric of her underwear.

"Fuck..." cried Ava, feeling instant relief and pleasure as Sara's hand sent tingles through her lower half, "It's all...for you..." she managed to strain out, bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to increase the friction.

A wicked grin came upon Sara's face as she heard those words, feeling herself getting more turned on. She gave Ava one more heated kiss, before dismounting her so that she could hook her hands under the waist of Ava's pants, and yank them down with a strong grip, Ava's body being tugged forward with them as well, her ass hanging off the edge of the couch as her head rested against the back cushion, hair sprawled out around her, forcing her to blow a strand away from her face.

"I was totally right calling you sexy." stated Sara as she stared with awe at the scene in front of her.

"I thought you didn't actually call me sexy..?" Ava teased slightly, eyes wrinkling at the corners as she gave her lover a mischievous smile.

"Baby, I call you sexy every time I lay eyes on you, whether you hear me say it or not." retaliated the smaller blonde, running both her hands up the back of Ava's long legs, watching how she reacted as Sara inched higher every second.

Ava squirmed, feeling Sara touch her teasingly, wanting nothing more than for her to take her right that second. She was relieved when Sara reached the band of her underwear, wasting no time in grabbing them and carelessly throwing them away once they had been successfully removed. 

Seeing Ava, laying there bare, her Bureau shirt still on her but her body uncovered, was a sight Sara wished she could look at forever. The taller woman's neck and chest had red marks on them that were sure to stay for a while, marking her as Sara's, and the Captain was obsessed with the notion that Ava was hers, and hers only. Infatuated with the glistening invitation that could be seen between Ava's legs, Sara dove to quickly kiss Ava's thighs, before finally reaching the desired destination.

As Sara's tongue connected with Ava's vulva, giving a long yet firm lick from her entrance up to her clit, Ava's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a long, satisfied moan. Sara gripped her arms around Ava's thighs, hiking them up to rest on her shoulders, feeling the taller blonde's ankles lock across her back to keep her Sara where she needed her to be. With Sara's lips and tongue now sucking and licking purposely at Ava's keen clit, Ava felt a hand leave her thigh, and tease a finger at her dripping centre after sliding it through her folds.

"Please, Sara." she panted.

"Please what..?" asked Sara knowingly, not necessarily teasing Ava, but wanting to hear her say the words.

"Fuck me." demanded the Director.

Sara breathed out a small laugh at Ava's straight to the point attitude, before slowly entering her right index finger into the older woman's begging walls. She curled and pumped the one finger for a small while, before pushing another digit inside, loving feeling Ava's walls contracting, desperately trying to suck Sara in deeper.

Ava's breath hitched in her throat, her moans becoming raspier and more high pitched with each sensation that Sara gave her. When she felt the smaller blonde's fingers curl inside her, tapping against a spot that drove her crazy, Ava felt her orgasm barrelling towards her, pushing herself up to get maximum pleasure from Sara.

"FASTER! FASTER!" she begged, and once she felt Sara give her clit a sharp tug, she let out a yelp, coming hard with a might groan.

Sara however, didn't show any indication of stopping her movements, humming in bliss as Ava's cries just became higher and louder, the Director having to reach back to hold on to the top of the couch for dear life as she felt another orgasm coming her way. Sara now brought her left hand up, and pressed down on Ava's lower abdomen, knowing that pressure on that spot made Ava's orgasms a hundred times more powerful.

Ava, already chanting Sara's name, came with a near scream this time, her eyes closing tightly as the felt the white hot heat that had built in the pits of her stomach dissipate wonderfully, gushing out of her throbbing walls onto Sara's face, as well as the, thankfully, wooden floors.

Ava's thoughts were muddled for a moment, concentrating on Sara's now much gentler movements, stroking her left hand all across Ava's stomach, and still curling her fingers delicately inside her to ensure that she came down in a heavenly manner. When she felts the flutters subside, she cautiously removed her fingers, rising slowly so that Ava's relaxed legs fell gently off of her back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She kissed her way up Ava's body, giving her neck some more attention as she waited for her to open her eyes.

"You're amazing." muttered Ava, still obviously recovering.

Sara laughed lightly, pecking the older blonde's lips before moving them both so that they could lay together on the couch. She took her own pants and shirt off, not for sex, but just to feel Ava against her skin, before situating herself beside Ava, who tucked her head beneath Sara's chin, inhaling the former assassin's scent. They needed to discuss their plans for the weekend that they had in front of them, but for now they just held each other, not needing to say anything as unspoken words often spoke the loudest, through small affectionate kisses and strokes.


	11. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava go to Central City to visit Dinah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I ADDED MORE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO IF YOUVE READ IT BEFORE I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN IN CASE YOU SAW IT BEFORE I ADDED MORE*
> 
> This is quite a long chapter, but I wanted most of the events that happened with the visit to happen in one chapter.
> 
> I don't know when my next chapter will be, because I have a lot of uni work to do, but I will try writing a new chapter little by little, in hopes that it won't be too long.
> 
> Thankyou once again to everyone who's reading and leaving kind comments! I really appreciate you all.

As the days counted down to the visit, both Sara and Ava found themselves growing more anxious. Sara hadn't properly spent any time with her mother since after she had been resurrected, on account of everything they had been through since then, as well as her busy schedule, but it was a big help that Ava was going to be there with her for some moral support, even if the Director was having her own little freak out about 'meeting the in-laws'. 

On Thursday, the night before the visit was scheduled, Sara found herself, once again, feeling rather ill. She and Ava had stayed together on the bathroom floor from about midnight to 1am, until fatigue finally conquered the nausea Sara felt, enabling them to head to bed with the puke bowl and a towel situated by Sara's side of the bed, just in case. She had been quite ill, but feared that there would be more to come, and she was right to do so.

One up side to Sara's pregnancy fatigue was the fact that she often found herself too tired to dream, and even if she did they weren't as vivid nor as horrific as what they usually were. She had feared that her sudden nervousness about reconciling with her mother would spur some horror movie to play out inside her brain, but alas, she had somehow been able to have an uninterrupted nights sleep, until about 6:30am.

As she woke up, Sara's eyes fell upon the woman who faced her; eyes still shut, although not for much longer as daylight peaked through the gaps in the drapes. Sara wished she could've just lay there and appreciate Ava's peaceful beauty, loving nothing more when she woke up before the taller blonde than to watch her nose wrinkle up adorably every now and then, and to notice how relaxed and at peace she looked. Be that as it may, Sara suddenly remembered what today meant, and as her thoughts rushed and her stomach filled with butterflies, she found herself feeling extremely grateful that she had thought ahead to place the sick bowl by her bed, because she never would've made it to the bathroom in time.

Tossing the warm sheets off of herself, Sara fell to the floor with a loud thump, reaching for the bowl, retching up what had been left behind last night.

The sound of Sara falling awoke Ava with a startle, 

"AH...Wha!?" she blurted out, sitting up fast ready to fight whatever had made her jump, but the sound of Sara's painful coughs promptly told her what was happening. Ava shifted to Sara's side of the bed, throwing her legs over the ledge before sliding down to sit against the bed as she went through her usual routine of stroking Sara's back. Luckily, the shorter blonde had slept in a ponytail last night in fear of this, so there was nothing for Ava to do except console her girl.

"It's okay, Sara." she cooed softly as she heard the Captain spit the last of it all into the bowl. 

Sara washed out her mouth with the water she had on her nightstand, spitting it into the bowl, before wiping her mouth with the towel and covering the top of the bowl with it before she pushed it away, giving Ava's legs enough room to extend out. Sara then lay on her side, resting her head on the Director's thighs, letting Ava smooth her hands over the fly-aways that had worked their way out of Sara's hair.

"Morning sickness or nerves?" asked Ava, understanding that Sara had been growing anxious about the visit.

"Both." groaned Sara, nuzzling her nose in the gap between Ava's legs.

"You sure that you're up to going to see the Legends this morning?" asked the taller blonde thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to take my mind off of things for a while instead of staying home, letting my thoughts drive me crazy. Besides, now that Behrad _and_ Charlie are back, it's important we have training sessions together so that everybody can find their footing again."

"Hmm, just make sure you don't go killing each other because you told your mom we'd be there by five, and we haven't packed most things on account of your unpredictable nausea, and there's so many things we need to remember like..." started Ava, but was stopped as Sara's hand clumsily found its way to cover her mouth.

"Sshh, babe, or you'll make me barf again." she warned, only partially joking. "You know I can't guarantee anything when it comes to our dysfunctional time family, but saying that, if they do kill someone, I'm leaving the cleaning up to them so that I'll be able to meet you in plenty of time back here, deal?"

"Deal." answered Ava, knowing that Sara was right, but keen not to make a bad first impression on her sort-of mother-in-law by showing up late to their first meeting.

Sara and Ava reluctantly decided that there was no point going back to bed just to have to get up again in another half hour, so they went to shower and get ready for the day. Sara made Ava some French toast for breakfast, settling for some dry toast herself, and by 7:30am they were ready to part ways for the morning.

"Okay, so we're going to meet back here at 2-2:30ish so we can get changed and ready with enough time to spare?" asked Ava, needing to run over their agenda one more time so that Sara wouldn't forget or turn up late.

"Yep, sounds like a plan. And make sure your Time Courier is fully charged." reminded Sara, smirking that she was he one to remind Ava of something this time. Both women had agreed it would be best to just portal to Dinah's house in Central City, due to the fact that the drive would take several hours otherwise.

"Who do you think you're talking to? It already is, babe." stated Ava, giving Sara a smile but not really joking.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later then..." said Sara, taking in a deep breath as her nerves began to emerge again. Ava stepped towards the smaller blonde, taking both her hands in hers,

"Hey, don't worry about it. Have some _Legendary_ fun this morning and it'll all be fine." comforted Ava, grinning at the pun she made.

"Hey, hey..." smiled Sara, "I'm the pun person around here, you keep pant-suiting around the place and leave that to me." before leaning in to give Ava a warm kiss.

"I love you." stated Ava as they pulled away.

"I love you too, Captain Pantsuit." joked Sara, earning an eyeroll from the Director, before turning her attention to her time courier, opening a portal onto the Waverider bridge.

* * *

"Good morning, Gideon." said Sara as she swaggered around the vessel, looking for her crew members.

"Good morning, Captain Lance." replied Gideon, "How are we this morning?". Gideon, having been the one to discover Sara's pregnancy, always made sure to ask the Captain how she was, and had even covered for her on multiple occasions, tricking the Legends into thinking that Sara was training or doing some research when in actual fact she was puking in the bathroom, or when that option wasn't available, down in the trash compactor room.

"Good, thanks for asking." answered Sara, feeling grateful for the A.I's help and concern. 

She arrived at the Galley to find Zari and Charlie debating away about some punk band, interrupting them with a greeting.

"Good morning, time hoes; where are the time bros?" she asked, clasping her hands together. She, Charlie and Zari, and any other female crew member that came their way, often joked about being 'time hoes'. It had started out as a joke on Nate, Ray and Behrad's dorky club, but with time they had begun to forget the initial sarcasm that went into it.

"Morning!" said Zari cheerfully.

"Alright, Captie? They're in the library bickering over who the greatest villain of all time is." replied Charlie cheekily. She had returned a couple of weeks ago, after going off on her own adventure for a while. She was certainly a free spirit, but Sara sensed that she really enjoyed herself when she was with the Legends, even if she rarely admitted it.

"Of course they are..." answered Sara. "Well, they're going to have to push their nerdy debate to the side for the next few hours, cause I have some new training techniques that I want you all to learn."

"Noo, do we have to..." complained Zari, often admitting herself that she was more of a sit-back and watch the action kind of girl.

"Yees, it'll be fun! Besides, you need to learn to fight properly- what's going to happen to you if you're out in the field surrounded by encores or anachronisms or magical beasts or whatever the hell we may come across, and your totem's broken or missing?" Sara rhetorically asked.

"Uhgh" moaned Zari, before Charlie grabbed her arm to pull her off of her seat.

"C'mon, Zari cat, you can be my partner." she cheerfully announced, before making their way to get changed into more athletic clothing.

Sara then made her way to library, hearing light bickering echoing through the metallic hall.

"Are you kidding me? Hitler murdered _millions_ , and would have killed more if he had the chance." complained Ray.

"Yeah, dude, but you gotta think outside of the box and bring it forward to modern day. Your very own father in law is a _very_ strong contender." retaliated Behrad.

"Okay, maybe let's not bring kind-of family members into this." interrupted Nate, knowing how sensitive Ray was about all of that for Nora's sake.

"Yes lads, that's all very well, but you don't know the half of it when it comes to villains. I've dealt with some of the nastiest buggers to ever exist, creatures that if you even sensed, would make you pee your pants and cry for your mummies." added John arrogantly.

"Ahhh, will you all SHUT UP!" Sara heard Mick grumble, "I came here for some peace to read, but that's impossible with you idiots here fighting like little girls over who the hottest 'Back Street' Boy' is."

Just as Rory finished his sentence, Sara walked in and intervened,

"Wow, boys, getting your critical thinking caps warmed up this morning I see?"

"Oh, morning, Captain." greeted Ray, before everyone else chimed in as well, Rory only growling at seeing yet another person enter the room.

"As thrilling as your discussion sounded, I need you to get ready for a training session this morning; and yes, Mick and John, that includes you guys as well." warned the Captain, already sensing refusal from the misfits.

"But..." began Rory, perking up now that he had to do something that he didn't want to.

"No buts, Rory." voiced Sara, "You all need this session, and it'll be good to try and work on our team bonding."

"Haha, 'No buts, Rory.'" sniggered Nate, earning a fist bump from Behrad who giggled beside him, and a glare from Sara which made their smiles fade off quickly.

"Get changed. Get warmed up. I'll see you in no more than 30 minutes in the gym." ordered Sara, turning on her heel to get everything set up and ready.

Once the Legends had all gathered in the gym, most of them in appropriate clothing, but John still insisting on wearing his trench coat and tie, and Mick still in his classic leather outfit, the training begun. Overall, the session went quite well considering that this was a blended team who fell out more often than not, and it truly had succeeded in taking Sara's mind off of things, helping her forget about her worries and nausea. There was one incident where Mick, 'accidently', gave John quite the blow to the chest, blaming the Warlock for not being more skilled. Constantine had then begun reciting some ancient enchantment, ready to curse and or give Mick some hideous makeover, but luckily, Sara had intervened quick enough, flipping John to the ground and shoving his tie into his mouth to silence him.

Behrad kept trying to use his air totem to cheat, causing Ray to shout 'Unfair!' like a defeated child as he was thrown across the room. Sara then confiscated any and all weapons that enhanced the Legend's abilities, fearing that Mick's heat gun might come into play along with Ray's Atom suit. Altogether, all Legends fought well, showing signs of progress under Sara's, altered for the less lethal, assassin training. When the training drew to an end, almost everyone found themselves sweating, including Sara who didn't have the stamina that she used to have before her pregnancy.

"How...come...you're sweating so much?" breathed Nate, "I mean..." he swallowed, "I get all of us, but isn't this child's play to a badass reformed assassin like yourself?"

"Don't be rude." warned Sara, not sure what to tell him.

"Yeah, blondie." chimed in Mick, resting both of his hands on his knees, "You've taken down entire biker gangs and small armies before. Going up against these morons should be nothing for you."

"Hey, is mom not allowed to have her off days sometimes, huh?" Sara challenged them, trying to seem cool and confident. "I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all."

"Sharpie keeping you up all night is she?" asked John distastefully, earning a burning glare from both Sara and Zari.

"Shut up, John." warned Zari, "She's visiting her mom this weekend." she stated, having been an ear to Sara as the blonde vaguely explained the situation to her.

"Ohhh, meet the parents is it?" slurred John.

"Don't worry about it Sara," said Ray cheerfully, "It'll be great. At least, I'm sure it'll be better than when I met Damien with Nora at that dinner party..."

"I'm not worried about Ava and my mom meeting. Everybody, let it be." Insisted Sara, feeling herself getting more annoyed by the second, "It's lunch time, go eat or something. I'll see you all next week, if not Monday; Tuesday. If you could all keep out of trouble until then, I would be very grateful."

The Legends grudgingly left at that, Behrad and Nate giving Sara a fist bump, and Ray thanking her and wishing her sincere luck. John gave her a sly wink before being escorted out by Charlie, and Mick grunted, telling Sara to 'Say hi to the tall one for me.' Sara smiled at that, loving seeing how far Mick and Ava had come, from being near enemies, to respecting each other.

"I know you're nervous about seeing your mom." stated Zari quietly, stepping closer to Sara.

"Mmm, only a little. It's just going to be a little weird at first y'know." admitted Sara, feeling comfortable talking about this with Zari, understanding that the totem barer had her own dysfunctional relationship with her parents on account of the fact that there were two different versions of her. 

"Well, if I've learned anything from my experience, it might be a _little_ weird to begin with, but after that fades away, all that's going to matter is that you're together again and that you love each other." explained Zari, reaching a hand out to stroke Sara's arm.

"Thanks, Z. You're a real one." thanked Sara.

"I know. Now _go!_ I don't want Ava calling here, giving us all a headache because _you're_ late." urged Zari, laughing.

"Fine! Keep an eye on things here for me?" laughed Sara back.

"I'll...do my best, Captain." assured Zari hesitantly before making her way out of the room.

"Well..." muttered Sara to herself, bringing a hand up to rest on her still muscular abdomen, "I guess we better go get ready to go see grandma..." She felt weird saying it, but good weird. "Adios, Gideon!"

"Farewell, Captain Lance. Give my regards to Director Sharpe." 

"I always do." replied Sara smugly, opening a portal to her and Ava's Washington DC home. 

* * *

Surprisingly, Sara was the first one to arrive home, a little earlier than anticipated, and of course, she made sure Ava knew that.

"Well, well, well... _where_ have you been, Director Sharpe?" she joked, sitting down on a barstool, ready to eat a large sandwich she had made.

"Calm it, Lance, it's only 2:15pm and I had a long morning trying to make sure that Gary and McNeil would be covered for the weekend. You may be Captain mom, but I'm Director mom who's leaving the kids home alone for the weekend." she sighed. She had been taking most of her weekends off these last few months to spend them with Sara, but had always had her laptop with her and gone on a few meetings to see how things were. Despite this, this weekend she had decided that she wanted to devote all of her time to getting to know Sara's mother, and to be there for Sara, so she had warned her Agents to not contact her unless they really needed to.

"I know, I'm just joking, babe." reassured Sara, bringing her right hand up to scratch the back of Ava's neck as the taller woman came to stand next to her.

"Hmm..." breathed Ava, loving feeling Sara's short nails scrape down her neck.

"Besides, I think of you more as Director _daddy..._ " added Sara erotically, cocking her eyebrow up as Ava's cheeks turned red. The taller blonde had no problem with acting on those words when they were in the bedroom, but addressing it in out of context situations never failed to make her blush like an awkward teen.

"You're chipper this afternoon." stated Ava, changing the subject quickly because they couldn't afford to get distracted this afternoon.

"Yeah, this morning was actually good. It was nice to just chill and have some fun with the Legends without actually being on a mission. Lately I've been too tired or sick to even think about hanging out with them outside of 'work', but I've missed it." answered Sara, turning her attention back to her sandwich.

Ava looked at Sara, searching her eyes for any signs of regret for moving in with her. Sara saw the slightly apprehensive look that had washed over Ava, and quickly continued to reassure her girlfriend.

"But no matter how much I might sometimes miss living on the Waverider, I love living with you, in _our_ _home_ a million times more." pulling Ava's head down for a tender kiss.

"I love living with you too." sighed Ava, pulling a stool to sit on before sitting next to Sara, "I mean, before you, this place was nothing except a place where I came to sleep. The furniture wasn't even mine for crying out loud! But since you started coming over I started adding little touches myself, and of yours, around the place; it's grown to mean more than 'just an apartment' for me. It's become our home. That being said, I'd be happy living in carboard box under a bridge as long as you'd be by my side."

"Ava Sharpe, you big softy." grinned Sara from ear to ear, the taller woman's words genuinely making her happy.

"Yeah, well..." giggled Ava nervously. "I'm glad you actually enjoyed today. I know it's not been easy for you, especially with the time travelling. It's exhausting and nauseating at best, never mind if you're pregnant."

"I'm lucky to have Gideon in my corner whenever I puke I'll tell you that." laughed Sara, thinking of all the time she had to run from the Captain's chair without an explanation, leaving the A.I to cover for her.

"Hopefully you'll only have a few more weeks of 'bad' morning sickness and then it might ease up a little." hoped Ava, getting up to make herself a quick lunch.

"Yeah, I hope so. I can't tell you how many times I've passed Mick with his dirty laundry, or John with some weird, magical ingredient and nearly puked there and then." grimaced Sara, Ava turning to look at her, feeling rather sick herself at the thought.

"Okay, that's enough, or you're going to make me barf never mind yourself." warned Ava. "Now then, I hate to change the subject, but once you're done do you want to go collect your stuff and have a shower? I'll pack it all in the case because knowing you it would all be one big wrinkled pile before you know it. I know we have a few hours but I'd like to double check everything before we leave and send some last minute files to Gary on how to cope with different problems that may arise."

"Chill, Ava. We're only going for the weekend and literally have the ability to portal back and forth within seconds if we wanted to. We could've even come back here to sleep if my mom hadn't insisted on us staying there."

"I'm sorry, but you know how I am..." mumbled Ava.

"I do, and I love you all the more for it." stated Sara, throwing her plate in the dishwasher to show Ava that she was taking this seriously, before rising up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Ava's cheek from behind, as the taller woman finished making her sandwich. "I'm going now."

When Ava had finished fussing over the Bureau, and both women had showered and dried off, packing all of their items into their shared suitcase, they made their way down to the living area, Ava insisting on carrying the case down the steps in fear of Sara falling.

"Oh, did you remember to pack some backup pyjamas and shirts, Sar?" asked Ava, worried that Sara might have a bout of nausea and not have any extra clothes.

"Yep, but let's hope I won't need them. I don't want to be sick in front of my mom or she's just going to fuss and worry. I want this to be a nice weekend and for everything to go well." hoped Sara, once again starting to grow anxious as she threw her light grey suede jacket over her white t-shirt.

"Come here." directed Ava, setting the case down and opening her arms for Sara, who gladly walked into her embrace, tucking her head beneath Ava's chin and resting her head on her chest, "It's going to be fine. You've been talking to her for a few weeks now and I can see the difference in you already. She's your mom and we have the most wonderful news ever to share with her, although let's not be too generous with the details of how we ended up in this situation." she advised, earning a laugh from Sara. "And besides, I'm nervous as hell myself. I've never done this kind of thing before...meeting the parents. I'm just glad that it's only going to be your mom this weekend. I don't think I could handle Jeff as well, and I'd be having a nervous breakdown right now if I were meeting your father." stated Ava, over-dramatizing her feelings to try and brighten the mood.

Sara laughed merrily, totally in love with Ava and how she was trying to make her feel better.

"Jeff's alright, not exactly my speed, but he's all right." noted the Captain, "And I know for certain that my dad, when he meets you, will adore you. He was the one always warning me off of the bad, scruffy boys I used to date, so he's overjoyed at the fact that I now have someone like you in my life." she stated, pulling back to look into Ava's eyes.

" _Overjoyed_? You've told your dad about me?" asked Ava curiously.

"Of course I have, all I do is brag about you to him." beamed Sara, seeing the valued twinkle in Ava's stunning blues.

They continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, before Ava turned, grabbing Sara's hand and a bouquet of flowers she had thoughtfully bought to give Dinah in thanks for letting them stay. 

"Alright then...you good, babe?" she asked, wanting to check one last time that Sara was happy to do this.

"With you by my side, I think I'll be just fine." 

* * *

As the portal closed behind them, Ava's eyes fell upon a fairly sizeable house. It seemed to be located on a quiet suburban street, with crisp white exteriors and a spacious porch, where a small bench sat. Looking at the house, she couldn't help but wander how Sara's childhood had been, wondering if the house she grew up in resembled this. Obviously, the smaller blonde had discussed her childhood fondly with Ava on multiple occasions, but was always considerate of the taller blonde's 'lack-of' whenever she reminisced, although Ava didn't care, and in reality, she loved seeing Sara's face light up as she recalled her childhood. Although she had suffered in her adulthood, it seemed as if she had been granted a blessed childhood, and that made Ava happy for her.

They made their way up steps that lead to the door, Ava slightly shadowing Sara and following her lead.

"Well, here goes nothing." breathed Sara, extending her hand out to knock on the door.

Ava held her breath for a few seconds, awaiting for the handle to turn, and when it did, she felt Sara tense up beside her.

"Sara!" gasped Dinah as she opened the door with wide eyes, wasting no time on pulling her daughter in for a hug. 

Ava smiled, a little awkwardly, as she stood to Sara's right, watching Sara's reaction. The smaller woman seemed to freeze to begin with, but within seconds, her arms circled her mother, holding her in a long hug.

Sara hadn't expected the hug, and as her mother hugged her so tight, her sensitive breasts caused her to wince. After a few seconds however, she forgot about the pain, feeling a warmth re-ignite in herself that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hi, mommy." whispered Sara, before inhaling her mother's scent, her mind flooding with nostalgia and a feeling of belonging. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but didn't care. She had wanted this for so long, she had just always been too scared to do anything about it until now.

They held each other for a while, until Dinah eventually pulled away, bringing her hands to cup and to study Sara's face, revealing tears of her own.

"I missed you so much, honey." she declared, leaning in to kiss Sara's cheek, before backing up to look at Ava who was looking at the scene with happiness, but also slight sadness, as she saw the love and adoration Dinah had for Sara, thinking about how she never had that.

"And you must be Ava! I've heard so many wonderful things about you!" exclaimed Dinah, smiling warmly at Ava before pulling her in for a hug. It was Ava's turn to be taken by surprise this time, not used to being shown such warmth from practical strangers, but there was something homely and comforting about Dinah that instantly caused Ava to take to her.

"Hi! Yes, it's lovely to meet you!" smiled Ava as Dinah stepped back, holding her hand in hers momentarily.

"Oh you too sweetie, I've been looking forward for your visit ever since Sara agreed to come." said Dinah, stepping back towards Sara to stroke her arm and cup her left cheek, eyes twinkling with pride. Sara looked down shyly, having not had such a fuss be made of her in a long time, outside of her relationship with Ava. "Come in, come in. Let me show you two to your room so you can get settled in before dinner." ushered Dinah, leading them into the house.

"Oh, these are for you mom, from the both of us." announced Sara, handing her mother the bouquet.

"Oh thank you both! You didn't need to! They're beautiful, I'll be sure to put them in some water." thanked Dinah, smelling the flowers gratefully before setting them down on the accent table as she headed for the stairs.

The smell of a lovely, home cooked meal instantly entered Sara and Ava's senses, causing their noses to inhale in an attempt to guess what they were going to have for dinner.

"I'm roasting a chicken if that's alright with you both? We used to have roast dinners often when you were a child, didn't we Sara?" asked Dinah fondly.

"Yes, they were always delicious, and I'm sure this one will be as well." reassured Sara, smiling at her mother.

"Well I hope so." chippered the older woman as she lead them to the medium sized staircase that faced them from the door. "Okay, well the kitchen is just through there," she pointed passed the stairs, "and the dining room is to your right, over there, and the living room is to your left here." pointing left just at the base of the stairs. The house had a light coloured interior, with most walls and decorations being a varying cream colour. Various vases and art scattered the rooms, resembling Dinah's fascination with her profession.

As they made their way up the stairs, Ava's eyes fell on a few photos that led up with the wall, mostly childhood pictures of Laurel and Sara, along with a few extended family members, she presumed, also show cased there. She noticed Sara glancing at the photos, a longing look in her eyes, and Ava worried if there were too many painful memories here for the Captain. Naturally, Sara had a prized possession of photos of herself and Laurel, and she had showed them to Ava a couple of times, with a mixture of delight and despair, and this wasn't the home Sara had grown up in, but it was still probably a little unsettling for the smaller blonde.

"And here is your room." announced Dinah, "You have your own little bathroom in there as well; nothing much just a shower, toilet and sink. I'll leave you to get situated for a while and go continue the dinner. Everything is already set up in the dining room so it'll only be another half hour or so." She paused for a second, looking at Sara again as the former assassin surveyed the room, "I'm so happy you're here, Sara." she stated, tucking a strand of Sara' hair behind her ear lovingly. "And you too, Ava." she beamed, before swiftly exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

There was a small dresser and a closet in the room, along with a large bed accompanied by a nightstand on each side. A single couch chair sat in the corner of the room, just to the right of a large window that was aligned with the foot of the bed, looking out into the back garden. Sara sat on the bed with a huff, Ava softly sitting by her side, stroking the smaller blonde's leg.

"You okay, Sar?" asked Ava softly as Sara stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm, I think so." she mumbled her reply, eyes still fixated on the ceiling.

"Sara, look at me." nudged Ava gently, taking the Captain's hand in her own. Sara complied, and although her eyes were now dry, there was a troubled look in them.

"She's just so happy...I..." she began to break down, heavy tears falling from her glowing eyes. Ava brought her left arm up to pull Sara closer to her body. "I hate these pregnancy hormones." stated Sara as her head rested on the Directors shoulder, but both she and Ava knew that there was more to her emotions than hormones.

"You're here now, Sara, and that's all that matters." comforted Ava, running her hand up and down Sara's arm. They held each other for a while until Sara regained her composure.

"Well, we better get to unpacking our stuff or dinner's going to be ready before we know it." announced Ava, turning her attention to the suit case. As she unpacked, she made conversation with her girlfriend. "You're mom's a wonderful person, I really like her."

"Yeah, she really likes you too. I can tell. She was always cheerful with my boyfriends as a kid, but never as warm as she is with you." smiled Sara, helping Ava sort their clothes. Ava smiled triumphantly, cocky about the fact that Sara's mother liked her more than the sleazy guys Sara used to date, before continuing to put away their clothing.

"Are you going to tell her about the pregnancy tonight?" 

"Yeah, I think so. If you're still okay with it of course." answered Sara, "Then we can have the rest of the weekend to talk about it, as well as other things."

"I'm more than happy for you to tell her, especially now that I've met her." confirmed Ava, kicking the suitcase underneath the bed. "You ready to go down? Maybe we could help her with a few things?"

"Yep, let's go." replied Sara, slapping her hands on her knees as she stood up. "Enjoy these last few moments of our little secret." she said, bringing her right hand to cover her abdomen. Ava brought her own hand up to cover Sara's, before leaning in to kiss the shorter blonde.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, and the three women had a wonderful time catching up and getting to know each other, Ava lying about her forged past, not wanting to broadcast the fact that she was a clone. However, Ava gladly told Dinah all about her work at the Time Bureau, seeing as Dinah was previously aware of Sara's work, and Dinah thoroughly enjoyed listening to their adventures, asking them if they had ever been to medieval times or Greece, eyes lighting up with interest as Sara and Ava shared tales of the adventures they had been on, together and apart. Once dessert had been eaten and cleaned up, Dinah lead the women into the living room to sit down comfortably.

"Jeff was very sad that he wasn't able to be here this weekend, but there was this conference in Boston that he had to go to. I'm sure he would've enjoyed seeing you again Sara, and meeting you, Ava." explained Dinah. Sara had met Jeff once when she had visited her mother, and although it made her slightly uncomfortable, she remembered being happy that her mother was happy.

"Oh it's fine, hopefully we'll see each other again soon and we can get to know Jeff more then." answered Sara coolly. 

"I'd like that very much." answered Dinah quietly. "How about we open a nice bottle of wine?" already standing up to go and get some glasses. Sara had been able to swerve wine at dinner, lying that she'd prefer some water instead, but now she had no excuse, and since she had planned to tell her mother about the pregnancy anyway, she saw no point in lying again.

"Actually mom...I can't drink wine..." mumbled Sara, her stomach instantly fluttering with nerves.

"Let me guess, you're more of a whiskey person? No surprised there, so was your father. Jeff has some good liquors, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing some of his collection with you." replied Dinah, oblivious to the fact that Sara was in fact pregnant.

"No mom," answered Sara, although she craved a good glass of whiskey more than anything, having gone two months without one., "I...can't drink any kind of alcohol."

Dinah turned to look at Sara, her face displaying concern, and she stepped closer to the couch where Sara and Ava sat next to each other. Ava was momentarily confused at the older woman's expression, but then she suddenly remembered that alcoholism ran in Sara's family, her father and sister having been victims of the addiction.

"Oh, Sara, honey." muttered Dinah, "Are you sober, sweetie? Is that why you're here? To make amends?" she asked, understanding the steps of the programme to sobriety, having been witness to Laurel, and Quentin's path to redemption.

"What? NO!" retaliated Sara, confused for a split second, before she realised what her mother was implying. "I mean, I don't have a drinking problem, no, but I am staying sober for the next few months." clarified Sara.

Dinah continued to stare befuddled at her daughter, and Ava was starting to get annoyed at the fact that Sara wasn't just coming out and revealing the truth. Regardless of this, she wasn't going to say anything because this was Sara's truth to share with her mother. Just then, the Director felt Sara reach for her right hand, and she squeezed comfortingly, urging Sara to gain the courage to talk.

Sara took a few deep breaths, trying to find her backbone. It's not like she and Ava were a couple of knocked up teenagers, but she sure felt like one under her mother's tentative gaze.

"Mom..." she started, "I'm...pregnant."

Dinah continued to stare, confused for a moment, but then her face lit up,

"What? Sara, that's amazing! Oh, honey, congratulations!" she exclaimed, Sara standing up for her mother to give her a big hug. "I didn't know that you had been planning on having children? Do you mind me asking how this happened?"

Sara had never been too shy around her mother when it came to sex, sharing the same carefree spirit that her mother had. Despite this, even she felt that her sex life with Ava was not something she wanted to get into with her mother, out of respect for an awkward enough Ava who sat there eying her cautiously. 

"Ehh, it wasn't exactly planned. It's kind of a long story." admitted Sara, deciding against explaining everything to her mother. "All you need to know is that it's biologically both mine and Ava's, it's healthy, and we're both really happy." earning a grateful smile from her tall girlfriend.

"Of course, that's all that matters!" Insisted Dinah, waving her hands to abandon the question she had asked. "Congratulations to you both." she stated, pulling Ava now in for a hug. "How far along are you?" she asked, turning her attention back to Sara, her eyes, not as blue as Sara's but shining just as bright as the smaller blonde's did when she was happy.

"Around ten weeks." replied Sara, smiling widely at her mother's joy, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but we had initially thought about waiting until I had gotten to thirteen weeks, and I wanted you and Ava to meet first." explained the Captain, eyes crinkling as she reached for Ava's hand, bringing it up to her lips to place a gentle kiss to it.

"Don't be sorry, it was responsible for you to wait a while!" smiled Dinah. "And of course it was wonderful for you and Ava to come here and tell me in person. You must be so excited!" she cried, looking at Ava.

"We truly are, especially since we got over the initial shock of things. Let me go get a copy of the eight week scan for you." replied Ava, bursting with joy at the elation Dinah showed as she left the room, giving the mother and daughter some privacy.

"Oh that would be wonderful. Y'know, Laurel wasn't exactly planned by myself and your father either, but I wouldn't change anything." confessed the older woman as she and Sara sat back down, sitting beside each other now.

"What? Really? I never knew that." replied Sara, her brow furrowing as she sounded surprised.

"Yes, your father hadn't gotten the job he wanted yet, and I was still in school. In terms of timing, it wasn't ideal, but we made it work and it was all worth it in the end!" explained Dinah, a slight sadness in her voice as she thought of her eldest child. Sara noticed this and leant forward to hold her mother's hand, who gladly accepted it and caringly stroke her thumb across the back of Sara's hand. "She'd be so happy for you now Sara. I know you two didn't always see eye to eye, but that's the beauty of having a sister; you might not always get along, but you'll always love each other."

"I miss her." whispered Sara sadly.

"Me too, baby." answered Dinah, staring attentively into Sara's blue orbs. They sat in silence for a few more seconds, before Dinah once again got excited.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she declared as if nobody had been aware of the fact. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, and we'd appreciate it if you could keep quiet for now, even from Jeff if that's not too much to ask." instructed Sara, "I haven't told dad yet, he's been busy with some mayor business, and I'd like for him to be the second person to find out." she stated, fondly imagining her father's reaction.

"Of course sweetheart, whatever you two want. I'm honoured to be the first person you trust with this amazing news." she stated, before Ava walked back with the sonogram, handing it to Dinah. "Oh my..." she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, as tears formed in her eyes. "I'll treasure this forever, and keep it safe until I can share it with Jeff." promised the older woman before lowering the photo to look at Sara once again, "I am _so_ proud of you, Sara."

Sara felt her heart swell, and tears pooling in her eyes once again, as she initiated a hug with her mother this time, burying her head in Dinah's hair.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby." replied Dinah, cradling Sara's head before kissing her hair. When they separated, Dinah asked, "Have you had any symptoms at all? I couldn't help but notice that you look a little tired, and if you're anything like I was then you're probably exhausted."

"O My God, I've been unbearably tired, haven't I, babe?" stated Sara, drying her eyes and looking at Ava.

"Yeah, you've been really bad up until this last week really haven't you." added Ava, her heart growing for Sara as she noticed the smaller blonde trying to bring her into the conversation. Ava had tried to stay quiet, wanting this to be a moment shared between Sara and her mother, but it was obvious that Sara wanted her to be a part of the moment as well.

"And I've been so sick, you wouldn't believe it." said Sara in an exaggerated tone, but her words were truthful.

"Mmm, I was the same- It was worse with Laurel than when I was carrying you. I was eating ginger like it was going out of fashion, but it only helped somewhat. Crackers and some dry toast were the only thing I could stomach at one point." shared Dinah.

"Well, Sara's eaten plenty of dry toast, but even then you still get sick don't you." stated Ava.

"Have you talked about it with your Doctor?" asked Dinah, concerned having gone through the same thing.

"Yeah, she said it was nothing to worry about and that I was just unlucky in the morning sickness department. My symptoms should ease with time hopefully." answered Sara, smiling at her mother's worry. It was nice to be able to talk about this with someone who knew first hand how she was feeling.

"Yeah, well you make sure you tell the Doctor if anything's worrying you; make sure of that will you Ava?" instructed the caring mother, "Sara always says that she's 'fine' even when she's clearly not, ever since she was a child. Every time she'd fall and scrape her knee or something she'd get up without batting an eyelid and carry on like nothing had happened. She's too strong and independent for her own good sometimes." she chastised.

"Oh, trust me, I know." answered Ava, looking at Sara before looking back at the Captain's mother.

"See, Sara. You need to let others take care of you every once in a while." added Dinah, earning a playful eyeroll from her daughter.

"Yes, thank you mother." replied Sara with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but deep down she loved having her mother be there for her.

The rest of the night was spent discussing the pregnancy, and getting excited about what was to come. Ava thoroughly enjoyed chatting and getting an insight to what family life was. Obviously, she thought of the Legends as her family, but had never been witness to a real mother daughter relationship, and it made her happy seeing Sara benefit from reigniting her relationship with Dinah. When it was finally time for bed, Sara was exhausted, mentally drained from the emotional evening she'd had, and Dinah insisted that she go get some rest and, that they were to come and get her if they needed _anything._

Ava let Sara go wash up first after she'd helped her change, seeing herself how close Sara was to falling asleep in her normal clothes. By the time Ava had changed and finished in the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom to find Sara already seemingly fast asleep in the bed. Gently crawling in next to her, Ava settled down and turned the light on the nightstand off. Lying on her back, she felt Sara move closer to her, throwing an arm around the Director and snuggling close as she inhaled Ava's scent, causing Ava to smile at Sara's cuddly, sleepy self. She placed a soft kiss to her head, earning a sigh from the smaller woman, and she found herself feeling hopeful, and thankful that she had decided to come here this weekend with her girlfriend.


	12. The Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara notices her body really beginning to change, and Ava's been stressed with work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter! I really have been missing writing, but by the time I was done with school, it was Christmas, and I don't want to rush my story just for the sake of it! This isn't an impressive chapter really, but I needed a rather neutral one to get back into the story, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Also, Happy New Year!

Over two weeks had gone since the visit to Dinah's house in Central City, and Sara had actually began to feel slightly better, with her energy levels finally beginning to resemble what they had been before she had gotten pregnant. With her finally nearing the end of her first trimester, and already being a petite, although muscular woman, Sara had finally noticed for the first time that her belly seemed to be changing in shape one morning.

"O My God, Ava! Come here!" shouted the smaller blonde from their bathroom. She had planned on taking a shower, and as she stripped her night shirt off, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and noticed a slight bump had began to form around the area of her abdomen.

"What? What's wrong? Is everything okay- are you okay?" blurted Ava as she crashed into the bathroom. Sara's voice had sounded urgent, and although she had been seemingly feeling better, Ava was always on edge regarding Sara and their baby's health.

"What?" asked Sara, having not realised how misleading her urgency had sounded until she saw the look of confusion on poor Ava's face as she had rushed in only to find Sara standing completely naked with a smile dancing on her face, "Oh no, babe, don't worry, I'm fine! Sorry, it's just... come here!" she instructed, waving her arm for Ava to come closer to her as she turned her back on her to look in the mirror once again.

As Ava stepped closer, still confused as to what was going on, Sara reached behind herself to grab both of Ava's hands, and as Ava felt her palms brush against Sara's soft skin as they travelled around her hips and lower down the Captain's stomach, she began to form the wrong idea in her head,

"Sara, you know I love you, but I've already showered and I don't have enough time to fool around with you this morning no matter how much I'd _love_ to do so." she stated, giving Sara a quick peck to the right side of her head before starting to back away.

"Jeez, get over yourself, Director- that's not what I meant!" clarified Sara, rolling her eyes playfully as she turned around to grab hold of Ava once again.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything then..." stated Ava sarcastically, tilting her head and giving Sara a small smile, but with a tired look in her eyes. Ava had been stressing a lot the last few days about a presentation that she had to make in front of some very important government officials, about the importance of the Time Bureau, and an inspection they’d then be conducting. She'd practiced her pitch to the point where Sara had actually heard her mutter some of her lines in her sleep, and the former assassin was glad that after today, Ava would finally be able to have some much needed rest.

"Less of that cheek missy..." chastised Sara jokingly, before adopting a softer tone, "I know you're stressed but today's going to be over before you know it, and I know that they'll be very impressed with all of the hard work you've been doing." she comforted, bringing her hands up to stroke Ava's cheeks gently, pausing for a second before continuing, 'Besides, I think I have something that just might make your day a little better...now look!" she ordered, ensuring that her side profile was visible in the mirror, and gesturing for Ava to look.

"Babe, I don't understand." stated Ava, shaking her head slightly, and only half looking in the mirror.

"Look closer, Aves." Instructed Sara quietly, bringing her left hand to to stroke a piece of Ava's hair and comb it behind her ear, making sure to keep the woman's head facing the mirror, "Do you notice anything different?"

Ava seemed to relax a little as Sara spoke softly with her, and she took her time staring at Sara's naked figure in the mirror. She looked incredible, and if today were any other day, she wouldn't be able to resist worshipping the smaller blonde. Her boobs had gotten larger, but Ava already knew that and had already discussed the assets' appeal with Sara on multiple occasions. The Director squinted her eyes as she tried to study Sara, and as her gaze dropped lower, her eyes went wide as she finally noticed what Sara had been talking about. Ava's mouth opened slightly, and the edges began to curve into a smile. She couldn't believe how she had missed it. She knew Sara's body better than anyone, better than Sara herself sometimes, and she was certain that if it weren't for this damn presentation, she would've noticed the small bump much sooner.

"O My God, Sara, you're starting to show!" she gasped, eyes darting from the mirror, to Sara's eyes, down to her abdomen, and back to the mirror, bringing her hands up to rest over the slight bump.

"Finally! She get's it!" exclaimed Sara, throwing her arms up dramatically, with a beaming smile plastered on her face.

"Since...How...When did this happen? I've been too distracted, I should've noticed!" rambled Ava, excited, but also sounding a little disappointed that she hadn't seen it sooner.

"Well I should think that it happened sometime between you knocking me up and now- can't be too sure though." Sara joked, receiving a giggle from Ava as the taller woman bent down to be level with Sara's stomach, "Honestly though, I don't know when it happened. Thinking back, my pants haven't been exactly comfortable for a few days now, but I didn't think anything of it until I actually noticed right now what the issue was." she stated, covering Ava's hands with her own.

"Hi, baby..." Ava spoke softly, "look at you finally beginning to show in mommy's tummy." 

If it was possible for a person to die because they were smiling too much, Sara was certain she'd be a goner. Hearing Ava talk to their baby in such a gentle manner was amazing. Although Sara was on track with everything regarding the pregnancy, because they had found out about it so early, this had been a long time coming, finally being able to actually see on her own body that she was pregnant, and it was the most magnificent thing. The Captain cleared her throat as she felt her throat catch slightly, and tears threatening to spill out of the corner of her eyes.

At the sound of Sara clearing her throat, Ava looked up and noticed Sara's joyful expression, standing back up and holding her hands, before leaning in and giving her a long kiss. 

"You good, baby?" asked Ava, leaning her forehead against Sara's.

"Yeah..." whispered Sra, "I'm just so happy. I love you and this baby so much already."

"So do I...you already look amazing, I can't wait to see how you'll look in a few more weeks, or months even." said Ava, staring back down again in awe of the small change that had appeared.

"Yeah, you're saying that now," scoffed Sara, smirking and bringing her right hand up to wipe the tears away, "but I doubt you'll agree when I'm so fat I can't move around without walking like a duck, and be moodier than Rory when he hasn't had a beer."

"Sara, you're tiny; I doubt that you'll even get that big, and even if you did, I can guarantee you that you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, still. And besides, I've been dealing with your quirky moods for years now, I'm sure I'll be able to cope." teased Ava reassuringly, smiling down at Sara and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey now, don't you have a presentation you need to be getting to instead of being smart with me?" asked Sara, faking annoyance. 

Ava's face fell as she remembered what she had previously been engrossed by.

"O! Shoot, you're right- I've gotta go!" she exclaimed.

"Noo...I was only kidding, it's still early enough." assured Sara, stroking her hands up Ava's arms trying to relax the woman again.

"Yeah, but I want to go in early to make sure that everything looks good and that Gary and the others know exactly what to do; I gotta head off- I love _you_..." stated Ava before leaning in and giving Sara a quick, but meaningful kiss, and bending down to place a hand over the small bump, "and I love you too, baby.", before standing back up, looking at Sara, who gave her a reassuring smile, letting out a deep breath, and turning to leave.

"You got this, Director Sharpe!" encouraged Sara, smiling as she watched her goofy girlfriend strut out of the bathroom, hoping that everything would go smoothly for both their sakes.

As Sara stepped into the shower she now realised that they would have to start announcing the pregnancy to their loved ones very soon, and although a piece of her was sad to have to be parting with her and Ava's surprisingly kept well secret, she was incredibly excited to embark on this next stage together with _all_ of her loved ones.

Sara began to wonder what her steps were going to be the next few days. Having realised that the thirteen week mark was close, Sara had been discussing with her father when they could meet up for dinner, where she could introduce Ava and him to each other, and finally break the news she had been long-awaiting to share. The smaller blonde had initially hoped that she and Ava could've gone to Start City to pay him a proper visit, and Sara could've shown her some of the places that meant the most to her, but once she heard about Ava's upcoming presentation-inspection-thing, she knew that even if she could've managed to convince Ava to go to Star City, that the Director would not have been able to relax and enjoy herself there. As a result of this, Sara had, unbeknownst to Ava, learnt that her father was in Washington for a few days regarding some mayor business, and had arranged that he come over for dinner tomorrow night, when Ava would hopefully be able to enjoy herself once again. Sara had already decided against sharing their dinner plans with Ava until she had finished work today so that she wouldn't be worrying about meeting Quentin on top of everything else, as well as have a chance to rest after all of her recent hard work. She had faith in Ava but was well aware of her tendency to overthink things when she was under a lot of pressure, and seeing that Sara and her father had a close relationship anyhow, it had been fairly easy for the Captain to keep the dinner under her hat.

Tomorrow, they'll be having their thirteen week scan, and if all goes well, they'll be able to announce the news to the Legends and friends, and butterflies formed in Sara's stomach at the thought. She truly couldn't believe how she and Ava had managed to keep it hidden from everyone. Sure, it helped that most of her team had other personal stuff going on, with Mick and Lita still bonding, as well as Zari and Behrad, and Nora and Ray still basking in their happiness, but a secret as big and as impactful as this totally should've been busted by now regardless, especially with Gary's nosiness in Ava's business. He had crashed in to Ava's office once about a week and a half ago, while Sara lay on the couch feeling debilitated after a heavy vomiting session which had forced her to escape the time ship and find Ava for support. She felt so weakened after, and seeing as it was rather late in the day, Ava had convinced her to stay with her in her office until Ava had wrapped up her work for the day. Just as Sara felt sleep wash over her to the surprisingly calming noise of Ava's fingers tapping away at her computer, she got jolted awake by the sound of Gary crashing in with a worried look on his face,

_"Director Sharpe! Thank God you're still here! I was trying to get into the containment unit and none of the passcodes are working an-" he cut himself off as he noticed the feeble Captain lying on the couch with faint tearstains from her mascara, and with hair in a dishevelled bun, looking worse for wear, "Captain Lance, I- is everything okay? You look awful-" he started, but he was cut off by an annoyed Ava, who didn't like that he had scared an exhausted Sara as she was just about to sleep._

_"That's none of your concern, Gary. How many times have I told you to always knock before coming into my office? Now, I've already sent an email to you about the new passcode changes, so if you could please just leave us be, and go home!" blocked Ava sternly, as she ordered Gary away before he had a chance to ask any questions._

Sara felt warm as she thought of how protective and caring Ava had been with her over these last few weeks. She'd already been able to let all of her barriers down with the taller blonde, but ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had well and truly realised how devoted Ava was to her. Of course, she had realised this in the past when she had been at her weakest, and Ava her saviour, but there was a different yet wonderful level of intimacy that came with bearing Ava's child, and although she had her doubts in the past as a result of her trust issues, Sara knew that Ava would sooner die than let any harm come to Sara or their baby.

Although her nausea and fatigue had subsided, Sara often still found herself dominated by hormones. Feeling herself tearing up once again, Sara decided that she had been in the shower long enough, and so ventured out to go to work, on what could possibly be one of the last remaining days where she was going to be just Captain Sara Lance to her friends and teammates, and not a soon-to-be mother.

* * *

It was 7:30pm when Ava finally arrived back home, and she was exhausted. The inspection had gone exceedingly well, and the government officials had even seemed pleased with Gary, who although had not been an integral part of the day, had impressed them with his paper work. Although the guy didn't always know how to handle social situations well, he sure did know his way around piles of paperwork, and for that Ava was grateful of him. Regardless of how the day had gone however, it most certainly had been mentally draining for the poor Director, so much so that she had decided that she was taking tomorrow off to rest up and accompany Sara to the scan.

As the Director walked in to the kitchen, she was met with the warm lighting of candles, and the delicious smell of something cooking. She was about to start guessing what it was, but then her eyes fell upon Sara, who's back was facing Ava as she stirred something on the stove. Her hair was down, subtle waves appearing in her golden locks, and she wore a black silk robe. Ava looked to her right and saw candles on the dinning table, as well as two glasses of wine; one in which appeared to be red wine, and the other, water. The taller woman was about to speak, but just then, Sara turned around.

"Welcome home babe! How'd everything go today?" asked the smaller woman, turning around to reveal that she was wearing a two piece satin sleep set, wearing crimson red shorts, that had a lacey black trim, and a matching tank top, that although was slightly loose fitting, accented her round breasts nicely, showing them off, her hard nipples beneath the fabric suggesting that she wasn't wearing a bra.

It was obvious that she had intended on looking sexy tonight, and although it wasn't exactly the set that she had worn to surprise Ava in her office that one time, she had indeed succeeded. Sara was always so naturally beautiful, and Ava was so transfixed with her that she almost forgot to answer. 

"Wha-? Oh! Today, yeah, everything actually went really well. One of them even told me that I was doing a fantastic job and to continue doing what I'm doing and there might be a raise in my future!" she confessed excitedly, stepping closer to Sara.

"That's amazing, Aves!" stated Sara, closing the gap between them and throwing her hands around Ava's neck and giving her a quick kiss, which Ava held for a little while, "See, I told you that everything would be fine! You're amazing at what you do and it's about time you start taking the credit you deserve for it all."

Ava just sighed and pressed her forehead against Sara's as she felt the smaller blondes fingers rake through her hair, untangling strands that had formed there throughout the day.

"Thanks, but think I've talked enough about work this past week." she smiled, "What smells so good? And why do you _look_ so good?" asked Ava, a sultry tone appearing in her voice as she licked her lips and looked down at Sara's cleavage enticingly.

Ava was answered with a cheeky grin spreading across Sara's lips as the shorter blonde saw where her girlfriend's eyes had landed, but as Ava looked into Sara's eyes she saw a sweet twinkle in them.

"Well like I said this morning, I know how stressed you've been lately, so I wanted to do something nice for you tonight to help you unwind." she explained, scratching the back of Ava's head now that she had successfully detangled her girlfriend's locks, "So, I thought I'd make us a nice dinner, open up some good wine, maybe give you a nice massage..." she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Ava's neck gently, the Director closing her eyes as she breathed Sara in, "...maybe do some other... _nice_ things." Sara suggested as she pulled away, grasping at Ava's blazer.

"Mmm that sounds perfect." answered Ava, instantly feeling more relaxed as she felt fingers moving at the back of her head. "What is this nice dinner you've prepared may I ask?" asked Ava, curiosity getting the better of her as she craned her head to try and look over Sara's left shoulder.

"Hmhm, Mac 'n cheese." laughed Sara sheepishly as Ava smiled lovingly at the effort she had gone into to make such a simple meal mean more, "I'd hoped to make something fancier, but I got home later than anticipated and saw that there wasn't much to work with here, so... _voila..._ I guess." stated Sara, making a fancy gesture with her hand and cocking her eyebrow in a why that made Ava laugh.

"Mac 'n cheese sounds perfect." she giggled, giving Sara a reassuring peck on her cheek, "Let me just go and change into something more comfortable real quick and then I'll be down to enjoy it." stated Ava, before heading up stairs.

When she returned, wearing her own black silk robe with a satin, deep blue nightdress beneath, she saw Sara had already plated the dinner and was sitting down cradling her water filled wine glass.

"How's the wine taste?" joked Ava, running her hand across Sara's shoulders as she passed.

"Not great for some reason," replied Sara, going along with the joke, "food's decent though."

"I'm sure it is." stated Ava as she sat down and reached for her fork, before chatting away with Sara.

"How's the bump been today? You nervous for tomorrow's scan?" asked Ava, smiling as she thought back to this morning.

"Bump's been fine." smiled Sara, right hand coming down to circle her stomach momentarily, "I guess I'm a little nervous... Dr Shay's been quite confident so far that everything seems to be developing as it should though, and mom was saying that she's never been aware of any disabilities or conditions on her, nor my dad's side of the family, so I'm glad that we have her to reassure us with what she knows or else I'd probably be a little more apprehensive." explained Sara, not hiding anything from Ava. "How are you feeling about it?" reciprocated Sara, knowing that Ava was a little on edge sometimes about this sort of stuff, especially because the lack of history and knowledge she has of herself.

Ava frowned for a second, honestly not having given it much thought because of how her week's been.

"Mm... honestly I'm not too sure. I'd like to think I'm confident that everything's going to be fine; I mean, as you said yourself, Dr Shay's been keeping an eye on you, as well as Gideon, and thank goodness you've not shown any complications apart from your horrible morning sickness, which let's hope, for your sake at least, is beginning to pass now. Nothing scary seems to be running on your side of the family, and even though we know nothing of mine really, it seems as if I'm meant to be genetically perfect, so I guess I'm just holding on to the hope that me being who I am might actually be a good thing this time, if that makes any sense?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." replied Sara, nodding reassuringly, "But listen, you being who you are is always a good thing." reaching a hand across the table and meeting with Ava's hand, holding it for a few seconds before returning to their meal.

"Thanks, baby." whispered Ava before clearing her throat, "How were the Legends today? Haven't seen them in a while now."

"They were weirder than usual. Have been for a few days actually." stated Sara.

"Wow, didn't know that was possible." scoffed Ava.

"Neither did I..." agreed Sara, "I don't know what it was exactly, Charlie was pestering me more than usual, and Zari and Ray wouldn't leave my side. Even Mick, who usually enjoys quarter backing more than being in the field, actually volunteered to go today..."

"That's...disturbing..." mumbled Ava, furrowing her brow with confusion, "What do you think's going on? Oh My God, do you think they suspect something's up with you?"

"Nah, I thought that as well, but I think we've done a pretty good job at hiding the pregnancy. Besides, some of my whiskey bottles have disappeared, and I went to the Galley and saw that the food fabricator's in a state so they're probably just trying to cover their tracks for being slobs." stated Sara, confident that the Legends were just being their strange selves.

"Ugh, I hope you didn't clean it up for them." groaned Ava, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nope, I wanted to come home to you asap."

"Naw, well that's sweet of you." smiled Ava, "Any particular reason or is this just my lucky night?"

"I don't need a reason to come home to my beautiful, amazing, kickass, Director girlfriend now do I?" joked Sara as she went out of her way to praise Ava, causing her to blush.

"No...you don't." replied Ava, but her suspicion grew as a result of Sara's overkill with the compliments, "But I am going to need to know why you're reciting adjectives to me like there's no tomorrow." she stated, sweet insistence in her voice.

Sara knew that now was the time to tell Ava of the dinner she had planned with Quentin, and she just hoped that the Director wouldn't be too pissed that she hadn't discussed it with her beforehand.

"Well, y'know we've been talking since after visiting my mom that I wanted to share the news with my dad next, haven't we?" Sara told more than asked, although she waited for Ava to nod before continuing, "Well, I had hoped that we could've gone to Start City to visit him. I wanted to go around the place, show you some of the places that mean a lot too me, and give you the chance to get to know him like we did with my mom."

"That would've been wonderful, Sar." started Ava, but Sara interrupted her.

"I know, but then you got the news about the Government inspection, and my dad was swamped with work, and I was worried that I was running out of time to tell him about the pregnancy, because I wanted his moment to be as special as it was as when we told my mom. Then, he called me a few days ago to tell me that he was going to be in D.C for a couple of days, and he wanted to see me; meet you...so I told him to come over for dinner...tomorrow night..." she stopped then, wanting to see Ava's reaction.

"Yea, that sounds great. It's a shame that he's not going to be here longer than a couple of days; we could've given him a tour of city, or even the Waverider." stated Ava nonchalantly, taking Sara by surprise.

"Wait...you're cool with this?" asked Sara, having expected a bigger reaction.

"Of course I am, Sara. Why wouldn't I be? Just because I've been stressed with work, doesn't mean I'd be going bat-shit because of your dad. Sure, I'm nervous as hell to make a good impression on him, but seeing how well things went with your mom, I don't think I'm going to be as nervous this time round." stated Ava, "Besides, you told me yourself that your dad already prefers me to the guys you used to date, and we haven't even met yet, so I can only hope that my people's skills aren't as atrocious as to make him change his opinion of me over one dinner."

Ava joked, but Sara detected a hint of insecurity, and so the former assassin walked around the table and sat herself on Ava's lap.

"Your people's skills are great, and you're right, my dad has already said countless times that you're amazing, and I'm sure his opinion of you will only get higher once he gets to meet you. I just didn't want to add to your stress this week is all." stated Sara apologetically, kissing Ava's right temple.

"Well, I was promised a massage to ease my stress earlier, I hope that's still on the table?" asked Ava, smiling teasingly up at the woman in her lap.

"Why of course it is, my dear." said Sara, brushing a strand of Ava's hair behind her ear, "You finished the feast I made?" she asked, earning another laugh from Ava who pressed her head into Sara's chest.

"Yes, thank you." she giggled, "I'm taking the day off tomorrow so I'll go shopping for some food before your dad comes over."

"Oh, you're taking all of tomorrow off? I might join you then..." said Sara, bending to kiss Ava, "We could have a chill morning before the appointment with Dr Shay."

"Hmm, that sounds nice." sighed Ava, "Now...massage?" she pushed again, earning a playful smirk from Sara.

* * *

Thankfully, because Sara had only made Mac 'n Cheese, there was little to no cleaning up to do, so they quickly loaded the dishwasher and blew out the candles, before heading up for their bedroom, which had also been lit by heavenly smelling candles.

Sara helped Ava slowly strip, kissing each accessible part of her body before making the taller woman lay down, and helping her get comfortable before pouring warm oil down her back. Each caress and stroke was meaningful, and Sara worked tirelessly at making sure that each knot that had formed over Ava's muscles were eased away gently and caringly. Ava moaned and groaned, grateful for the magic that Sara's hands was doing to her, and feeling herself melting into the bed with each knead and caress.

With both her legs on opposite sides of Ava's body, Sara kissed her way up and down Ava's spine, hands stroking up the Director's ribs, but as she did so, with the intention of heating things up, she realised that the woman's breathing seemed to have evened out and deepen. Careful not to make much of a disturbance, Sara bent to look over Ava's left side, and saw that her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly parted, confirming that she had drifted asleep.

Although Sara had hoped on having sex tonight, her hormones having been craving it over the last few days, but her mind not giving in as a result of Ava having been busy with work, she was glad o see that her the Director was finally managing to catch up on some much needed rest. As a result of this, Sara decided once again to postpone sex, although she already felt the dripping hints of arousal sliding out of her, for Ava's sake.

Carefully and gently, she lifted herself off Ava, and quickly went to clean up and get ready for bed. When she returned, Sara made sure to blow out all of the candles, before throwing a spare duvet she retrieved from the guest room to cover Ava and herself up, not wanting Ava to get cold, as she was naked, but not wanting to wake her up to get her under their own bed covers. Sara settled beneath the covers, shuffling close to Ava and gently placing her right hand across her back, and got lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of her girlfriend, and the exciting thought of what tomorrow would bring. 


End file.
